MALEVAL WEEK
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Compilación de one shot, que cumplen con una o las dos palabras establecida para cada día. Semana Maleval en tumblr. Día 1: Abrazo o Baile / Día 2: Tragedia - Dolor o Muerte - Herida fatal / Día 3: Aurora casamentera o Risa / Día 4: Cocinar para el otro o Día de enfermedad / Día 5: Dormir de cucharita o Acicalarse / Día 6: Jugar con niños o Cicatrices / Día 7: Sangre o AU
1. Abrazo

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA UNO: ABRAZO**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

**.**

**Este fanfic es creado para la semana "Maleval" de Tumblr, que abarcará del 20 al 26 de julio, con diferentes temas por día. No creo que haya mucha gente publicando en español, me siento intimidada. Por eso lo subo en fanfiction que es mi casa :3**

**Disculpen las faltas que encuentren en el texto, posiblemente le pida a mi beta que me corrija. **

**.**

**ADIÓS.**

Todo era muy silencioso, tanto como se podría esperar en el alba.

El cementerio de los humanos, una extensa tierra llena de cruces y tierra removida. Contaminada con un hedor que los hombres no detectaban, pero que todos los seres unidos a la naturaleza relacionaban bien con la muerte.

Y esa era su razón para estar ahí: la muerte. Había llegado mucho antes de cualquier vestigio del día, estaba segura que ya eran un par de horas las que tenía de pie, sola frente a una fría tumba, una última morada.

Por alguna razón dentro de su pecho estaba instalado un nudo que no lograba desprenderse. Había ido ahí con la firme creencia que decir adiós le aliviaría de la carga llevada por tantos años, que finalmente cedería la tranquilidad con este abrupto corte.

Pero sentía más confusión. Sus emociones estaban encontradas, residían desde el odio hasta la nostalgia, sentía que estaba ante dos personas diferentes, el joven de sus recuerdos y el hombre de sus pesadillas.

No podía discernir entre el pasado y el presente. Había enfocado tanta fuerza en su venganza que no lograba entrever su futuro. Sus enormes alas recién recuperadas se crispaban ante sus pensamientos, sutiles movimientos que alertaban, sin desearlo, su decadente estado de ánimo y la confusión de sus pensamientos.

Justo cuando el primer suave rayo de luz acaricio su rostro, una segunda caricia se hizo presente en su cuerpo; este de inmediato se tensó ante la intrusión, la última persona que le había tocado de esa forma le había dejado mutilada. Pero aquella mano era suave y torpe. Buscaba controlar su fuerza mientras se cerraba sobre su hombro. Sus alas temblaron ante el roce de aquel brazo que atravesaba su espalda. Ella se encontraba tensa, asustada y confundida. Pero aquel brazo la sujetaba con una suave firmeza.

—Está bien señora —dijo suavemente aquella voz de su conciencia que le había acompañado en un largo viaje de casi dos décadas—. No es malo decir adiós.

Cinco palabras fueron suficientes para romperla. Cinco palabras, mientras el sol calentaba sus cuernos, el viento mecía su cabello y ella hundía su rostro en aquel duro pecho. Inhalo ferozmente de su aroma, mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos con fuerza y su cuerpo se deshizo en sus brazos aun cuando el acariciaba suavemente sus plumas. Ese sencillo acto se sentía tan bien, tan pleno, como si fueran dos piezas adecuadas que finalmente eran acopladas.

Entonces lloró. Lloró por aquel niño desgravado que lanzo su anillo para volver a tocar su mano, lloró por ese joven enamorado que le regalo su primer beso, lloró por ese hombre confundido que corto sus alas, lloró por ese adulto enloquecido que murió en sus manos. Lloró por su primer todo, lloró por el fin, por el corte, por el dolor, por la venganza. Lloró por los veinte años de odio y venganza. Lloró por los años de abandono. Y lloró por los bellos recuerdos de su infancia.

Y no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a ese cuerpo conocido y extraño, a ese olor tan inhumano que tranquilizaba su alma. No podía más que sujetar con más fuerza las telas negras, arañar la carne marcada y permitir que ese dolor fluyera para ser canalizado por su fiel sirviente, su único amigo y su tenaz compañero.

Lloró con tanta fuerza por aquel adiós, pero cuando levanto su mirada para perderse en esos afectivos ojos negros pertenecientes de aquel cuervo-hombre que acariciaba sus plumas y rascaba la base de sus cuernos, supo que decir adiós era dar la bienvenida a un nuevo hola.


	2. Tragedia Dolor

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA DOS: TRAGEDIA / DOLOR**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

**VACIO**

Sus alaridos eran audibles más allá de los páramos. Los vecinos circundantes eran capaces de escuchar aquellos gritos de dolor acompañados de estallidos de magia. Fulgurantes columnas de flamas verdes se elevaban por los cielos mientras los vientos se mecían con violencia las nubes oscureciendo el cielo. Pero todo lo que se podía sentir era la tristeza, el dolor más puro, la agonía de la perdida.

Los ojos oscuros de Diaval no perdían ningún movimiento del hada. Ella en toda su gloria y magnificencia, se encontraba tirada en la suciedad del barro y hojas sin importar sus ropas, cabello o alas. Su rostro normalmente estoico ante las emociones se desmoronaba en el dolor profundo y sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

El cuervo no pudo más que recargarse sobre el grueso tronco tras de él. Apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar. Se deslizo hasta el piso cayendo sobre la fresca hierba de primavera, sus ojos se cerraban ante la visión de su señora destruida, ante el recuerdo de su hija fallecida.

Ese día había sido normal, el _páramo_ continuaba siendo pacifico bajo el régimen de la reina Aurora y el Rey Phillip. De hecho los humanos habían logrado una aceptación pacifica sobre las criaturas mágicas, sobre todo por la ayuda que brindaron en la época de sequía y mala cosecha. Pero la relativa paz dentro del reino no garantizaba todo, pues reinos aledaños observaron la prosperidad de aquellas tierras con envidia y temor. Con los años, mientras Aurora lidiaba con la paz dentro del feudo, Phillip se encontraba peleando por mantener alejados a posibles rivales y enemigos.

Diaval aun tenia grabado en la memoria la sonrisa de Aurora, no de aquella niña que conoció el _páramo_ a los quince años o de la infanta que corría tras de él. Era la sonrisa de aquella gloriosa y orgullosa reina, recordaba sus rizos dorados sujetos en un elegante moño y su cuerpo enfundado en sus ropas de gala. Recordaba el carruaje alejarse de sus tierras, recordaba su mano agitándose tras la pequeña ventana y sus ojos ansiosos de emoción por aquella aventura que emprendía con su marido.

Tratados de paz… una total ironía que la reina más caritativa fuera asesinada mientras se dirigía a firmar tratados de paz.

Esa última visión de Aurora, su reina, su cría, su hija, no se olvidaría de su memoria, su último momento con el dulce abrazo, el encargo, la confianza, todo era lo último que guardaría de ella. Y no podía evitar sospechar que la reina posiblemente temía que algo así podría suceder. ¿Cómo podrían sospecharlo? Ella siempre se despedía cuando necesitaba viajar, nunca existió momento en que no estuviera en contacto con sus padrinos. Pero en la mente de Diaval no podía evitar cuestionarse si Aurora sospechaba que había algo mal. Entonces miles de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza aturdida y pronto tuvo la necesidad de ponerse en movimiento.

Recordaba hacía unos minutos que el guardia que aviso de la muerte de Aurora se encontraba nervioso, las palabras se repetían en la cabeza del cuervo sobre todo el que los reyes padres de Phillip se acercaban a los _Paramos_. Sin duda esperaban mantener los términos de paz, pero tenían la prioridad del funeral y sobrellevar el luto del pueblo. Todas esas ideas se conjuntaron en una alarma que resonaba en su cabeza de Diaval aún más fuerte que los alaridos de su amante.

Cansado como si toda su energía fuera drenada el cuervo se puso de pie apoyándose en el tronco donde se había recargado y se alzó en toda su altura, limpio torpemente su rostro mientras se preparaba a enfrentar a su señora.

Estaba destrozada llorando en la hierba, explotando su poder, demostrando su dolor. Su respiración era entrecortada, como si el aire le faltara por instantes. Sus gritos se habían vuelto roncos tras desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales con sus bramidos. Sus uñas sucias donde enterraba sus dedos en la tierra entre el coraje y la desesperación. La visión rompía a Diaval y ciertamente lo único que deseaba era tirarse junto a ella y llorar, abrazarla sabiendo que solo ellos eran capaces de entender ese dolor. Pero no podía, él tenía una misión, ellos debían levantarse.

—Señora —llamo Diaval, tras dar unos pasos torpes acercándose a ella—. Señora debes levantarte.

Pero ella no respondía, ella seguía gritando en el dolor de su perdida, en el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Maléfica no creyó que hubiera nada peor que despertar si una parte de sí misma, pero ahí estaba ese punzante dolor que robaba su aliento y le hacía arder la sangre al grado de desear arañarse su propia piel. Le habían robado una parte de su alma, le habían arrebatado a su hija. Escuchaba la voz de Diaval en la lejanía, pero no le importaba, no le interesaba nada, solo deseaba que el dolor desapareciera, anhelaba ver de regreso a su bestia.

—¡Maléfica debemos irnos! —dijo el cuervo mientras la alzaba de los hombros para enfrentarse a sus ojos, ella no había respondido a sus llamados calmos y él la necesitaba entera.

—Vete… ¡VETE! —grito ella mientras manoteaba para alejarlo. Pero Diaval se mantuvo firme sujetándola de los brazos, alzándola del piso contra su voluntad.

—Necesito que vuelvas en ti, no puedo hacer esto sin ti… ellos vendrán, ellos querrán llevársela, necesitamos el muro. ¡LEVANTA EL MALDITO MURO!

Entonces ella finalmente lo observo, este no era el cuervo inocente que le reclamo el cambio de su hermoso cuerpo, tampoco era el sirviente ofendido por transformarlo en criaturas inadecuadas. Este era el hombre-cuervo que había estado con ella más de dos décadas, con quien compartió su dolor, quien la acompaño en su venganza, su amigo y compañero. Este era el padre de la reina asesinada, este era su pareja que estaba en el dolor agonizante como ella.

—Levanta el muro, alertare a los guerreros árbol —ella solo asintió aun en shock, observando como por primera vez en tantos años él se imponía.

Entonces lo recordó, las palabras de los humanos, lo dicho por el mensaje, ellos volverían a recoger su tesoro, a reclamar a su nuevo heredero. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de ira, de amargura, de miedo. Concentro su poder para nuevamente levantar aquella barrera de espinos, para aislar sus tierras de los humanos. Sabía cómo Diaval que en el centro de sus tierras, se encontraba el ultimo tesoro de Aurora, uno al que no se atreverían a renunciar.

**.**

Fueron horas más tardes cuando una caballería se acercó al P_aramo_, hablaron a través del muro. Ellos exigían el regreso de su princesa, pero la gente noble estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su libertad por mantenerla. No la entregarían, esa había sido la última voluntad de Aurora, ellos cuidarían de la princesa hasta el final de los tiempos, no cometerían el mismo error dos veces, no dejarían desprotegida a su cría en el traicionero mundo humano.

Esa noche, la primera noche de saber que Aurora no seguía en este mundo con ellos, Diaval y Maléfica se abrazaron en su nido resguardando a la pequeña infante entre ellos. Inhalaron el aroma de su tesoro y la tocaron para saberla ahí con ellos, ella sonreía ajena al dolor o la perdida, ella sabía que estaba a salvo.

La pareja no olvidaba como hacia unas semanas Aurora llego con su pequeña hija en brazos, había dejado maletas con ropa, juguetes y otras cosas. Ellos realmente estaban sorprendidos, pero la reina alegaba que era un viaje largo para llevar a la princesa y no pensaba dejar a su hija sola en el castillo, por muchas niñeras que pudieran cuidarla.

—_Nadie podría cuidarla mejor que sus abuelos _—había alegado la rubia. Maléfica ni Diaval tuvieron objeción y decidieron cuidar a la mini bestia de apenas dos años.

—_Una pequeña calca de la bestia mayor _—era como la hada la denominaba.

Estela era muy similar a la reina con sus enromes ojos azules y su lechosa piel sonrosada, las únicas diferencia eran su cabello cenizo y los hermosos rizos que se formaban en su pequeña cabeza, esa parecía la única herencia de su padre.

Y mientras llegaba el amanecer, Diaval y Maléfica se daban cuenta que nada sería lo mismo. Que de nuevo la gente noble estaba en guerra con los humanos. Que su hija se había marchado para siempre. Que ahora tenían a su cuidado el último legado de los reyes.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol llegaron a su nido, sus ojos se encontraron al igual que sus manos entrelazadas, consolándose en silencio por el vacío que ambos sentían. Finalmente agradecían tenerse el uno al otro y agradecían a Aurora por dejarles un motivo tangible y vivo para levantarse cada día.


	3. Aurora Casamentera

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA TRES: AURORA CASAMENTERA**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

**MI TODO**

Aurora se encontraba plácidamente sentada junto a su hada madrina. Ambas degustando deliciosas frutas que Diaval servicialmente les había traído, en tanto ellas retozaban bajo la fresca y frondosa sombra árbol del _páramo_.

Sin embargo el cuervo no estaba gastando el tiempo en acompañar a sus dos señoras, al contrario parecía estar entretenido en su forma de cuervo junto a las ninfas del agua. Esto llamo la atención claramente de Aurora.

—¿Qué estas tramando bestia? —cuestiono la mujer alada.

—Nada madrina —dijo la joven inocentemente—. Solo pensaba en Diaval. Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

Maléfica bajo la mano que dirigía una nuez a su boca para observar a la rubia. Realmente se encontraba curiosa sobre los pensamientos de la bestia sobre su sirviente. Pero tras unos minutos de silencio donde la joven se dedicó a observar al cuervo juguetear con las ninfas, la mujer entendió que debía comentar su interés. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Y bien bestia? ¿Qué eso que te preocupa de Diaval? —Aurora sonrió suavemente antes de arrastrarse un poco más cerca de su madrina.

—Bueno hace tiempo pregunte a Diaval sobre los cuervos. Por qué conocer a uno capaz de hablar es una excelente forma de entender a los animales. Realmente son aves muy interesantes.

—No creo que haya necesidad de elevar más su ego, en caso de que sea tu intención. Él es suficientemente vanidoso.

—No madrina —dijo la joven riendo—. Pero Diaval me comento que los cuervos son aves de familia, que tienen solo una compañera y cuidan mucho de sus crías.

—Oh —dijo totalmente anonadada el hada.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que tiene muchos años cuidándote madrina y siempre está preocupado por mí. Así que pensé que tal vez era hora de que Diaval tuviera una novia.

—¿Qué? —susurro la mujer alada como si todo el aire se escapara de su pecho, al tiempo que su mano soltaba las nueces que había mantenido desde el inicio de la conversación.

—¡Si madrina! —dijo la joven emocionada, ignorando el visible estado de shock de la mujer mayor—. Bueno tengo días pensándolo, el ya no es "solo" un cuervo. Él mismo dice eso. Por tanto creo que es difícil que encuentre una novia cuervo a menos que tu decidas también hacerla humana. Pero últimamente lo he visto jugando mucho con las ninfas… tal vez se ha enamorado de una.

—Tal vez debería liberarlo de sus servicios —susurro el hada al momento que volteaba el rostro para que Aurora no viera el brillo fulgurante verde de sus ojos.

—¡No, madrina! eso lo mataría —respondió la chica sorprendiendo a la mujer que no había pensado en que la escuchaba.

—¿No dices que desea tener una esposa e hijos? —murmuro de nuevo, en un tono de voz frío e hiriente.

—Pero él no podría vivir sin ti madrina. Él dijo que tú eres quien le da sentido a su mundo.

—¿Eso expresó? —pregunto la mujer aturdida.

—¡Si! Yo le pregunte sobre su historia, él me dijo que tu salvaste su vida y estaba en deuda. Pero cuando le comente que él posiblemente ya termino su adeudo cuando te ayudo a rescatarme del castillo, él indicó que no imaginaba una vida sin estar a tu lado. Que tú eres quien le da sentido a despertar cada día, porque él ya no es solo un cuervo.

Maléfica no dijo más, su mente se debatía entre la ira de pensar a Diaval con una compañera y el enternecimiento de su fidelidad. Ella también era incapaz de imaginar su vida sin él. Cuando todos se alejaron por su oscuridad, cuando ella declaro la guerra a los humanos o incluso cuando decidió arriesgar su vida por salvar a la princesa, él la acompaño, siempre siendo su conciencia, siempre protegiéndola incluso de sí misma. No, ella no era capaz de liberarlo, su magia lo había encadenado a su longeva vida y morirían juntos. Pero si cortaba las cadenas ahora, no estaba segura que el cuerpo del cuervo soportara el golpe de los años transcurridos.

Pero ante todo debía ser honesta, simple y sencillamente NO QUERÍA. Diaval era suyo, solamente de ella, era egoísta y no le importaba. La sola idea de compartirlo con una amiga o una… esposa. ¡No! Durante dos décadas Diaval se había dedicado exclusivamente a ella ¿eso no bastaba para el cuervo? ¿Acaso no era ella su compañera? Ciertamente nunca había notado que Diaval jugaba con las ninfas del agua, ¿era reciente? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Realmente ahora quería formar una familia?

—…Madrina… —llamó insistentemente la rubia, era obvio que tenía bastante tiempo llamándola.

—¿Qué sucede bestia? —dijo regresando de su ensoñación.

—Te comentaba que tengo un plan, podrías pedirle a Diaval que fuera con alguien a recolectar… algo, tú sabes para que pasen tiempo a solas.

—Emm… claro, por supuesto —contesto no muy convencida.

**.**

Fue así como todo comenzó con los planes fatales de Aurora que arrastraba a la aturdida hada en un seguimiento de su sirviente y sus diferentes acompañantes para misiones frívolas.

Primero fue enviarlo por la mitad de los _páramos_ recolectando flores de lavanda acompañado de aquella ninfa del agua. Como la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas la muy "amable" ninfa había tomado su forma humana disfrutando el paseo, caminando a través de las mágicas tierras, tomada de la mano del atractivo cuervo, para disgusto del hada con cuernos. Lo peor fue que no importaba cuanta magia ejerciera Maléfica para sabotear aquellos momentos, sus intentos de hacer caer a la ninfa o de separarlos con diferentes caminos, solo conseguía que estuvieran más cercanos con un atento Diaval que la sujetaba antes de que cayera o la tomaba de la mano para no perderla. Cuando el paseo había terminado Maléfica tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y no había querido ver a Diaval en un par de días.

La segunda petición de Aurora fue el observar el vuelo del cuervo. Al principio no le pareció una mala idea. Diaval siempre hacia complicadas y presuntuosas piruetas a su alrededor cuando volaban. Aurora parecía seriamente emocionada observando a la vanidosa ave, incluso Maléfica se divertía cambiando suavemente los vientos alrededor del cuervo ocasionando que este hiciera más faramallas en sus acrobacias. Sin embargo la hada nunca vio venir a los cuervos que pronto se acercaron a su sirviente. Aurora chillo entusiasmada alegando que seguramente aquellas aves lo habían encontrado atractivo. Después de eso la mujer alada apenas podía controlarse en lanzar hechizos para desemplumar a aquellas horrendas y escandalosas cuervos. Al final del día tras toda la atención que Diaval recibió estuvo tan enojada que por un par de días siquiera quiso volar a su lado.

Pero sin duda la peor de todas era la tercera. Aurora no solo tuvo el descaro de mencionar que esa "mujer" le tenía gusto a Diaval, incluso había establecido una ¡cita! ¿Qué demonios era una cita? Y sin embargo a los dos minutos de la "cita" Maléfica tenía claro que odiaba las citas y odiaba a Thistlewit por prestarse a eso, por poner sus ojos en su sirviente y por… ¡por todo! Si ella no amara tanto a la bestia ya la tendría nuevamente maldecida.

—¿Tu qué piensas madrina? —cuestiono la rubia, mientras observaban a la distancia a la pareja que tenía un pic-nic preparado por la joven—. Thistlewit está muy emocionada, ella dijo que encuentra a Diaval muy atractivo.

—Eso ya lo habías comentado bestia —respondió con amargura.

—¡Pero sería genial! Imagina que Diaval quiera casarse con una de mis tías. No habría problema ya que ¡vivirían muchos años juntos y serían felices y tal vez tengan hijos! ¡Imagina madrina muchos bebés mitad cuervo para cuidar! —al terminar estas palabras la joven respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Entonces ocurrió, la joven pixie en su forma humana sujetaba a Diaval de los hombros mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Por el ángulo en que se encontraban los "amantes" era incapaz de observar el rostro de su sirviente, pero ningún gesto de su cuerpo indicaba que se encontraba reacio a los avances del ser mágico. Y Maléfica sintió que el dolor se implanto en el corazón que una vez creyó muerto. ¡Traición!, era lo que gritaba su alma. Aun cuando ella era dueña de la lealtad de aquel cuervo, de su cuerpo y voluntad, sentía traición al no ser poseedora de su corazón, no como una amante, como mujer o como su compañera.

Y sin importarle más el guardar la distancia o mantenerse oculta, la hada agito sus poderosas alas llamando la atención de los presentes y causando que la hada de verdes ropas se alejara rápidamente del cuervo. Por unos instantes Maléfica sintió la oscura mirada de Diaval, sus ojos se veían confundidos, arrepentidos, e incluso temerosos y eso la hizo enojar. La hacía sentirse una maldita que le negaba la felicidad a su fiel sirviente solo por su egoísmo, pero también estaba frustrada y furiosa ante la idea de compartirlo. Sin poder ver más sus expresivos ojos negros alzo el vuelo ignorando las voces que la llamaban, ignorando la desgarradora voz de Diaval que le gritaba "Ama" de la forma más rota que nunca había escuchado.

**.**

Caía el sol cuando Diaval finalmente logro encontrar a su señora en lo alto de un acantilado. Se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba, sin pretensiones, sin aquella pose de magnificencia que exponía ante los demás.

—Señora —susurro él cuervo manteniendo una prudente distancia de la mujer, quien en gráciles movimientos se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

—Lo siento —dijo abruptamente el hada.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Dije que lo siento! —la hada se sentía vulnerable, pero necesitaba decir aquellas palabras que había pensado durante horas. Inquieta e penosa se abrazó a sí misma.

Diaval por su parte estaba en shock observando la vulnerabilidad de su señora, estaba inquieto, incómodo y dolido. Siquiera entendía por qué se disculpaba.

—Señora, tú no tienes que disculparte de nada… Señora —dijo con desesperación dando unos pasos hacia la hada—. ¿Señora qué te sucede?

—Yo no te merezco Diaval —susurro mientras evitaba observar sus dulces ojos oscuros—. Te he mantenido a mi lado, te condene a una larga vida junto a mi sin siquiera preguntar que deseabas tú, que necesitabas.

—Pero señora… ¿Qué puede necesitar un cuervo como yo? Estar a tu lado es todo lo que tengo en mi vida. Tu eres mi mundo ama.

—¡Pero te condene Diaval! ¡Te eh condenado a no ser un cuervo norma!... Te he negado el tener un compañero, el tener tus crías, incluso te distancie de tu familia.

—Señora yo no necesito nada de eso… yo solo necesito que seas feliz.

Las esmeraldas de Maléfica sondearon en las pupilas ónix de su siervo que a pesar de su oscuridad eran tan claros y expresivos. En su naturaleza no existía la mentira. Él sencillamente no mentía. Pero la culpa no dejaba de correr en el hada.

—Por una vez —dijo ella suavemente y con tranquilidad—, me gustaría concederte una petición Diaval.

—¿Cómo qué podría pedir señora? —contesto confundido. Realmente no tenía necesidad de pedir nada.

—Lo que más anheles, lo que tú decidas. No me voy a enfadar por lo que solicites —dijo la mujer aun cuando sus entrañas se retorcían de celos ante la idea de compartirlo con una "compañera".

—Bueno yo no necesito nada señora —dijo firmemente el cuervo, él se encontraba pleno a lado de su ama. ¿Acaso ella no lo veía? Él era feliz de estar junto a ella, de volar a su lado, de cuidar de sus necesidades, ella era su mundo, su todo. Mantenerla feliz era lo que le hacía levantarse cada día.

—Pero estoy segura que debe haber alguna petición… alguna especial, tal vez tan especial como tus últimas acompañantes —menciono estas últimas palabras con un deje de desprecio.

—Bueno —finalmente se decidió el cuervo—. Ciertamente hay algo que me gustaría pedirle señora. No estaba seguro hablarlo con usted porque… bueno es incómodo.

Maléfica se abrazó con más fuerza, evitando enfrentar la mirada de su ciervo decidió que el follaje era más interesante mientras esperaba las palabras de Diaval.

—Quisiera… volver a hacer mis labores… solo —tras unos segundos tratando de entender sus palabras Maléfica levanto la mirada observando a su siervo que se mantenía incómodo. Ella alzo su delineada ceja para incentivarlo a explicarse—. Recientemente me has encomendado buscar flores con Neam… la ninfa del agua, que es agradable pero me siento incómodo. Mucho más ahora que Thistlewit insistía en estar tan cerca.

—¿No deseas su compañía?

—No señora.

—Sabes que si deseas elegir una compañera, yo voy a aceptarlo.

Pero tras esas palabras la hada se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Diaval la observaba como si le hubiera solicitado ejecutar el más cruel de los actos. Ella sentía incomodidad, era obvio que el cuervo estaba lastimado tras sus palabras, sus ojos lo revelaban.

—Gracias señora —susurro con la voz tan rota. No dijo más. El hombre- cuervo se giró para emprender un camino en silencio. Ella no pudo evitar seguirlo, estaba conmocionada, nunca había visto esos ojos en él.

—Diaval —llamo cuando se dio cuenta que él no se detendría—. Diaval detente, dime lo que sucede —ordeno mientras ella lo observaba de espaldas temblar en la oscuridad del _páramo_, el cuervo mantenía sus puños apretados buscando descargar un sentimientos que obviamente ella jamás creyó podría guardar.

—Yo no necesito un compañero señora —dijo el sin dignarse a verla—. Pensé que después de todo este tiempo lo sabías, que yo tengo un compañero ya, hace mucho tiempo que le tengo, ella es lo más importante para mí, lo único que busco es su felicidad, mi mundo gira en torno a ella.

—Oh cielos… Diaval —susurro tan dolorida el hada. No podía creer que su siervo se enamorara de Aurora, su pecho se llenó de confusas emociones, desde la ira hasta la desolación.

—Lo siento señora, pensé que lo sabías. Obviamente para ti solo soy tu siervo, solo soy un cuervo —Maléfica se sintió perder el aire ante la declaración. Y la ira de Diaval le hizo no percatarse de esto, por lo que decidió hablar, para él no importaba más ya—. Lamento mucho si mi naturaleza te incomoda señora, han sido muchos años viviendo de esta forma, tanto que ya ni siquiera recuerdo alguna vez no haberte amado.

—¿Amor Diaval? —incluso Maléfica se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. No creyó haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Sé que es difícil de creerlo señora, pero las cosas dejaron de ser tan simples hace mucho tiempo. Y estoy muy seguro que puedo denominarlo amor porqué mi día comienza al ver el brillo de sus ojos, porqué mi felicidad nace cuando alza el vuelo y la sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Porqué mis únicos pensamientos son hacerte feliz, verte feliz, tenerte feliz. Daria mi vida, daría mis alas que es lo único que poseo por mantener tu sonrisa. Tu eres mi todo señora, desde hace años deje de ser tu sirvo para convertirme en tu esclavo y no importa mientras sea tuyo, porqué ser tuyo me hace libre.

Entonces el giro para enfrentarla y ella fue golpeada ante la visión más pura que había conocido. Esos ojos eran tan nítidos en sus sentimientos, tan leales y palpables que le hacían estremecer. Pero estaban tan adoloridos, tan dañados.

—Nunca aspiré a que corresponda mis sentimientos, pero ellos siempre han sido derramados en usted. Yo no necesito sus dones, no necesito sus concesiones. Solo permítame permanecer a su lado, déjeme seguir cuidado de usted o máteme, que su distanciamiento me destruye. Estos días que me ha alejado han sido mi agonía, yo no soportaría una eternidad sin usted.

Durante varios minutos no hablaron. Solo se miraron en la oscuridad apenas rota por la gracia de la luna. Finalmente ella rompió la distancia y acaricio su tersa mejilla, recibiendo un suave suspiro.

—Mi hermoso pájaro. No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que solo eres mío, por que no puedo controlar mi naturaleza egoísta, porqué estos sentimientos corren por mis venas y me dañan, me enfurece pensar en compartirte, me sulfura pensar que cuides a otra como me cuidas a mí.

—Jamás mi señora, tu eres mi todo.

—Me alegra tenerlo presente.

Maléfica cerró la distancia entre ellos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apretándose a su cuerpo tanto como era físicamente posible. Diaval se encontraba asustado, rígido ante el nuevo movimiento de su señora, pero a diferencia de la sensación de repulsión que tuvo hacia Thistlewit, a su señora añoraba estrecharla más cerca de su cuerpo y eso hizo cuando sintió el cálido aliento del hada cerca de sus labios.

Entonces entendió la emoción que sentían los hombres al tocar sus labios con sus compañeras, sintió aquella fuerza correr por sus venas, calentar sus sangre y tener la necesidad de arrancarse las ropas. La sensación de quemarse por dentro lo invadía de forma violenta y solo podía atinar sujetar con más fuerza a su amante, para gemir salvajemente cuando sus pechos se apretaron contra su tórax.

Maléfica se impulsó contra el cuerpo de Diaval con suficiente fuerza para derribarlo. Pero él no se quejó cuando cayó sobre la hierba y amortiguo su propia caída, el solo suspiraba en felicidad mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y cada parte de su anatomía parecía encontrar el lugar perfecto para encajar.

A pocos metros de ahí una joven Aurora miraba sorprendida la escena. Sonriente porqué finalmente había conseguido su objetivo.

—Ese cuervo es muy atractivo, pero demasiado negro para mi gusto. Además Maléfica siempre fue muy egoísta con sus juguetes, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que me hiciera alguna de sus travesuras—le susurro Thistlewit.

—Estaba preocupada de que tendría que pedirle a una chica del pueblo el coquetear con Diaval. Ciertamente si los dejamos hacerlo por su cuenta es posible que pasen veinte o sesenta años más antes de que mi madrina acepte sus sentimientos o Diaval le diga algo de los suyos —justo en ese momento fuertes gemidos se escucharon por parte de la pareja—. ¡Oh! ¡Wow!

—Es hora de irnos jovencita — dijo una mortificada Thistlewit mientras trataba de tapar la visión de la rubia volando frente a ella y jaloneaba sus rubios cabellos para que comenzara a marcharse.

—¡OH, SEÑORA! —fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Aurora antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo.


	4. Día de Enfermdad

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA CUATRO: DÍA DE ENFERMEDAD**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

**GRATIFICANTE**

Él era un ave. Al menos había nacido de esa forma, sin embargo la vida como un animal en la naturaleza no era de lo más amable. Los animales por instinto sabían algo que los humanos aprendían tarde o temprano y que en lo personal pocos seres mágicos aprendían. La vida es dura, es una batalla constante y solo sobrevive el mejor.

Cuando Diaval comenzó a desarrollar el pensamiento más profundo y a vivir entre el mundo humano y el _páramo_, se había dado cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre las especies. A su pensar, era natural que los humanos sintieran envidia y quisieran apoderarse de aquello que visiblemente era mejor pues las hadas, pixies, ninfas, trolls y cualquier otra criatura que viviera en aquellas bellísimas tierras no conocían el sufrimiento. No sabían de hambre, de dolor, de sobrevivencia. Pero como seres pertenecientes a la tierra conocían la muerte y la aceptaban, por supuesto ellos morían con una diferencia de 200 a 500 años después que cualquier humano o animal.

Los animales eran diferentes, aun cuando siempre fueron capaces de entrar a los _páramos_ y alimentarse o anidar en esas tierras, los pensamientos de un animal eran básicos. Por ejemplo los cuervos aun con toda su inteligencia y sus características sociales; con aquellas que incluso los diferenciaban de otras aves como su fidelidad o el cuidado de sus crías; aún seguían siendo animales en el instinto más puro de la naturaleza. Si enfermabas te quedabas atrás, si mueres los otros lo superan e incluso te devoran. Por supuesto si tienes compañero te quedas solo el resto de tu existencia, pero continúas viviendo, eso era todo. Vivir, despertar, comer, anidar, dormir. Seguir viviendo.

Cuando la poderosa hada sin alas llego a salvar la vida de Diaval el solo "vivía". En aquel tiempo se le podría considerar un pájaro adulto joven, aun cuando todavía no escogía una pareja. Él estaba solo pues había perdido a su padres y algunos de sus hermanos; aun cuando trato de mantener el contacto con sus otros familiares él nunca fue un ave normal, era como si algo dentro de su ser algo le impulsaba a esperar algo más para despertar y lo hizo cuando la conoció a ella, cuando él dejo de ser un ave y durante más de dos décadas cambio de forma una y otra vez, tanto que incluso en su cuerpo natural era capaz de pensar como hombre y frustrarse en algunas situaciones por las limitaciones de su cuerpo, sin duda las manos y los pulgares eran una ventaja.

Entonces cuando el analizaba su ya longeva vida, principalmente para un cuervo salvaje era una muy larga, llegaba a varias conclusiones y una de ellas era: las hadas no enferman. Si un animal enferma normalmente muere y todo termina, si un hombre enferma también corre riesgo de morir si no es ayudado. Mientras que la gente del noble pueblo tenía una incapacidad de enfermar ¡como si necesitaran más ventaja sobre las otras criaturas!

Y eso lo dejaba a él en la mitad del todo, con una enfermedad que no lo mataba pero que robaba todo de sí mismo. La primera vez fue solo un pequeño mareo al levantarse, no le dio importancia inmediatamente lo asocio con lo rápido que se puso de pie. Pero cuando los siguientes días se despertó con esos horribles mareos todo su mundo cambio.

A los pocos días se le sumaron los vómitos. Oh si, la comida se había convertido en su peor enemigo. No importaba cuanto anhelaba las dulces bayas o incluso un trozo de carne, todo lo que entraba en su estómago decidía salir a los segundos de ser ingeridos. Si no fuera por aquellos panes secos del castillo que Aurora le llevaba realmente habría muerto de inanición. Por si no fuera poco se anexaron las náuseas y es que ese horrible olor a frutos rojos lo conducía a la locura y a regresar el estómago aunque no tuviera nada y lo peor: ¡Su amante adoraba comerlos!

Conforme el tiempo pasaba algunos de sus síntoma comenzaron a desaparecer o al menos a controlarse, agradecía que los terribles vértigos se detuvieran porqué le impedían volar. Pero con estos cambios vinieron nuevos y cada noche antes de acostarse se encontraba con una terrible hinchazón de piernas y pies que lo enloquecía pues era como si millones de hormigas le pellizcaran las piernas y sus tobillos se inflamaban al grado de pulsarle. Y ni hablar de los vergonzosos episodios al orinar ¡parecía incapaz de controlar su vejiga! Apenas bebía algo y aunque no bebiera nada él tenía que ir al baño, pasaba más tiempo buscando intimidad para orinar que alimentándose.

Pero no solo su cuerpo sufría, también su mente parecía enloquecer. Pues de pronto se sintió inseguro, no solo dudaba del atractivo de su hermoso cuerpo, ahora se enfadaba con cualquiera que robara la atención de su bella amante, que cada día le parecía más hermosa y el tan insignificante.

Sin embargo aun con todos sus malestares, con toda la incomodidad de su cuerpo y de su mente, todo valía la pena.

Porqué nada era más gratificante que ver a su bella amante resplandecer de alegría, observar como su vientre se hinchaba con el hijo que nunca creyó poder tener. Ella brillaba con luz propia y Diaval jamás creyó poder encontrarla más hermosa, pero se equivocó. Aun recordaba sus palabras, su inseguridad cuando aquello dejo de ser la convivencia de ama y siervo, cuando dejaron de ser compañeros y amigos para plenamente ser amantes.

**.**

—_Sé que los cuervos tienen compañeros de por vida —dijo ella de forma impersonal, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, una lástima que él la conocía mejor que nadie y era capaz de leer a través de su inexpresión._

—_Así es. Solo tenemos un compañero para toda la vida —aseguro él._

—_Pero la elección de un compañero es en base a la capacidad de reproducción, la sobrevivencia de una especie._

—_En efecto —contesto él—. Y seguramente sería mi prioridad principal si fuera "solo" un cuervo._

—_Yo no puedo darte crías —declaro con frialdad—. ¿Sigues dispuesto a continuar con esto? ¿Con un cuerpo estéril? ¿Con un hada incompleta que será incapaz de llevar a tus hijos?_

_El la observo con sus afectuosos ojos negros y ella se sintió intimidada con la intensidad de sus ojos. Deseaba huir, marcharse lejos de esos ojos que sondeaban su alma como si le perteneciera. Pero era tan cálido, como ser bañado con el sol en un día de invierno y se encontraba incapaz de marcharse, de escapar, de abandonarlo. Porqué lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que su corazón no cabía en su pecho y ella no podía engañarlo. Tenía que decirle sus límites, tenía que dejarlo escoger en base a la verdad, que sopesara los pros y contras de estar a su lado._

_Diaval escuchaba sus inseguridades y también aquellos anhelos escondidos. Ella era tan fuerte y tan frágil, mientras era capaz de destruir un reino con el chasquido de sus dedos, también podría romperse con las palabras inadecuadas. Era tan obvio que anhelaba tanto tener un hijo, que deseaba llenar su vientre con una vida, pero todas las posibilidades estaban en contra y seguramente ella sería incapaz de procrear. En la naturaleza los mestizos nacían pero no se reproducían, al menos de las especies que conocía. Si el pudiera cumpliría ese anhelo, era capaz de renunciar a sus alas y a su vida por hacerla feliz. Pero primero debía limitarse a tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que lo importante para él era ella._

—_Estoy consiente sobre los límites de nuestras especies —dijo el calmadamente—. También estoy enterado de los límites que existen cuando hay crías de especies diferentes._

_Ella bajo la mirada. Nunca le había dicho que ella no era un hada completa, que su tamaño y sus alas eran debido a que su madre se había enamorado de otra criatura, una de la cual había heredado esa oscuridad que en ocasiones no era capaz de controlar. Pero como siempre ella era sorprendida de lo bien que la conocía, estaba segura que leyó bien sus palabras, él sabía._

—_Sin embargo —continuo el cuervo—, siempre he pensado que nosotros comenzamos al revés._

_Ella levanto la ceja cuestionándolo en silencio y él se alivió de ver su rostro más relajado, por lo que le sonrío para tranquilizarla y restarle importancia a sus inseguridades._

—_Por supuesto nosotros primero cuidamos a nuestra cría, mucho antes de que tú comenzaras a ser adicta a mi hermoso ser._

—_¿Así qué fui yo quien tardo en ver lo hermoso que eres?_

—_En absoluto, siempre has admirado mi cuerpo, aun cuando no lo aceptes. Pero tardaste mucho tiempo en darte cuenta._

—_¿Y tú no tardaste en aceptar que me querías? —dijo ella curiosa._

—_Yo siempre te he querido. Te amo tanto que no recuerdo la vida antes de ti. Y por ese amor que siento no me importa nada más que tu felicidad, incluso si no fuera a mi lado, acompañarte es lo único que me basta y sería capaz de renunciar a mis alas por concederte todo lo que te haga feliz._

**.**

Pero en contra de cualquier pronóstico sucedió, su vientre se llenó de vida y no importaba la cantidad de enfermedades que el padecía por ella. Valía la pena ver su sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado, observar el cariño con el que lavaba esa parte de su cuerpo en el río, como le hablaba a su cría no nacida antes de dormir, ver a Aurora hablarle a ese hinchado vientre entusiasmada por ser hermana mayor y que los ojos de su amante brillen como las más hermosas gemas al tener a sus dos crías con ella, esos momentos compensaban todo.

Y si el no creyó ser capaz de amarla más, fue sorprendido, porque ahora su amor no cabía en su pecho y lo único que deseaba cada día era postrarse a sus pies y agradecerle. Porqué era gratificante saber que ella era feliz y que él ayudo en construir esa felicidad.

N.A: Hay un borrador en internet que según dicen es el guion original de Maléfica. Me estoy basando en este para hacer él fic. Pues aquí indican que Maléfica es hija de un hada y de un "Redcap" o Gorro Rojo, que es una criatura mágica oscura. Incluso originalmente es su padre quien la impulsa a tomar el poder en los páramos y enfrentar a los humanos.

Agradezco sus hermosos comentarios, realmente :3 me encantan y me animan. Sin embargo la historia no tiene pies ni cabeza, es un random en base a las palabras de la semana Maleval. Prometo pronto subir uno más establecido :3

Ravenna Lestrange: ¡Gracias! También sigo tu fic, estoy esperando la aparición del sexy cuervo.

Mama Shmi: ¡Gracias por leer Caro! Aun cuando este fuera de nuestra zona.

mary-animeangel: No se que decir a tus comentarios, mas allá de ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Me anima mucho a tenerte de lectora. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos.

Magaly de Snape Rickman: ¡OSA! Gracias por leer. Te voy a dejar con las ganas de las escenas censuradas, al menos hasta el capítulo 6. :3


	5. Cucharita -- Acicalar

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA CINCO: DORMIR DE CUCHARITA / ACICALARSE**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

**REFLEXIÓN**

Ella sufría de miedos, de pesadillas e inseguridades. Parecía incapaz de volver a confiar en cualquier otra criatura mágica o humana. Y ella misma se había encargado que todas las criaturas a su alrededor dejaran de intentar acercarse. Su oscuridad había envuelto el _páramo_ y las tierras circundantes, su odio y venganza causaban una tensión casi insoportable para toda criatura viviente, excepto él.

Durante años Diaval el fiel cuervo de la malvada hada había hecho mella en aquel corazón congelado para introducirse y refugiarse dentro. Maléfica al principio no se dio cuenta, por tanto no estaba muy segura cuando comenzó a necesitarlo como una parte de sí misma.

No eran solo las alas. No, Diaval había ido mucho más lejos. Él se había hecho indispensable, en su día, en su cotidianidad la presencia del cuervo le traía alivio, mientras que en la vulnerabilidad de la noche le traía la seguridad que había perdido con su inocencia.

Maléfica no estaba muy segura si el vanidoso cuervo era consciente de lo que había hecho. Los día que la oscuridad más la envolvía ella temía que aquella confianza brindada a siervo terminara rompiéndola, pero entonces él siempre hacia algo que la llenaba de tranquilidad.

Para un ser que prácticamente fue criado en la soledad, solo causando suficiente lastima para ser alimentado en su edad más indefensa, la atención desvivida de Diaval era un bálsamo que la llenaba de calidez y al mismo tiempo egoísmo. Ella disfrutaba sus mimos, su compañía incondicional e incluso su incesante platica, pues era una novedad bienvenida a su común compañía, los árboles.

Maléfica recordaba su infancia, el tiempo donde su inocencia no le permitía ver su soledad. Su tía medianamente había cuidado de ella, solo por la promesa hecha a su madre. Pero siempre culpándola de su muerte. Ella no fue apegada a su tía y cuando Baltazar comenzó sus cuidados la pequeña finalmente sintió alivio y seguridad. Por desgracia aun cuando son criaturas mágicas las necesidades afectivas de Maléfica nunca fueron cubiertas correctamente, al menos hasta que llego Stefan.

El niño desgravado que llego a robar en el _páramo_, le había enseñado la amistad, la complicidad y conforme crecieron, el apego sentimental. Pero Stefan no conocía algunas cosas, como la lealtad, el desinterés, la paciencia, todo eso se lo enseño Diaval con su constancia, con sus silencios y su presencia.

Cuando ella más rota se pensó descubrió que a su fiel sirviente no le importaba, incluso su oscuridad y su necesidad de venganza podría interesarle menos. Inclusive estaba segura que Diaval entendía perfectamente su necesidad de venganza.

Ella no recordaba, aquellos días oscuros en ocasiones eran como un nubarrón de emociones que la ofuscaban. No podía discernir cuando su cuervo pasó de dormir en la rama de un árbol para terminar acurrucado a su lado. Cuando ella dejo de necesitar acariciar sus plumas para arrullarse, para necesitar sus brazos a su lado para descansar.

Al igual que el afecto desarrollado hacia la pequeña bestia, su necesidad hacia Diaval llego tan lento y suave. No se impuso, no causó estragos, no llamo la atención. Al contrario era como si se hubiera mimetizado para formar parte de ella. Él era su conciencia, su amigo, su compañero y su corazón.

Fue Diaval quien cuido a la pequeña Aurora, fue él quien la alimento, quien la consoló. Fue observarlo tan entregado a una niña condenada a la muerte lo que le hizo observarla y la conllevo a amarla. Su sirviente era su enlace con la vida que ella se negaba a enfrentar para encapsularse en su venganza, no solo cuidaba del mundo humano, también del _páramo_.

Y cuando su corazón finalmente se sintió libre y calmo, se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Que lo necesitaba como el aire o incluso más. Que él era su fuerza, su conciencia y su tranquilidad. Maléfica quería llorar de alegría y miedo, alegría de saber que Stefan no había arruinado todo, que aquellos sentimientos que le enseño si bien en su momento fueron hermosos no eran únicos. Pero temía, por los cielos que la apresaba el miedo de no ser correspondida, en primer lugar él era un ave y segundo la conocía de su peor momento, ¿por qué en su sano juicio el habría de amarla?

Pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de ello, no en ese instante en que estaban recostados en el nido de ambos, no mientras él calmadamente pasaba sus dedos entre sus plumas para limpiarlas y acomodarlas, no mientras susurraba palabras dulces sobre lo hermosa que era.

¿Cómo había ignorado esos sentimientos? Si hasta le dolía el pecho de guardarlos, temía que escuchara el retumbar de su corazón que casi se sale de su pecho. Si su cuerpo temblaba de emoción bajo sus manos y ante el calor de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo un ser puede ignorar tremendas emociones?

Entonces finalmente se da cuenta, que durante años han compartido lecho, que ella se siente incapaz de dormir si él no está ahí con su sueño ligero protegiéndola de cada ruido nocturno. Si su suave cuerpo no está junto al suyo para darle la calidez. Y ella sabe que le pertenece en alma y cuerpo, pero guarda silencio por que aún no se cree merecedora de ser amada, por qué el perdón de Aurora aun le parece irreal y cree imposible que Diaval pueda amarla.

—Siempre ha sido hermosa ama —susurra suavemente Diaval mientras termina de alizar sus últimas plumas en la base de su espalda, donde un día estaban solo aquellos muñones recordatorios de una traición. Ella no se estremece, confía tan plenamente y él lo sabe, sabe que es el único privilegiado de este toque, que incluso Aurora a quien su señora ama con su alma sería incapaz de conocerla en este punto, de verla en su momento más vulnerable. Y él se siente amado, se siente único en su mundo como ella lo es en el suyo—. Descansa mi señora —dice suavemente antes de recorrer su brazo hacia su cintura y sujetarla.

Y Maléfica solo suspira mientras el cuerpo de Diaval se amolda al suyo, cuando su espalda roza en su pecho y sus piernas se entrelazan mientras avanza el sueño. Ella está a salvo, él la abraza protectoramente y antes de perder la conciencia en el sueño se replantea si esto es el amor verdadero.

**N.A. Lamento el retraso de esta historia. Si soy honesta estuve a punto de dejar todo pues tuve un ligero episodio de… algo. Sin embargo esto lo escribo por amor al fandom de Maléfica. Además por respeto a mis lectores, especialmente de mary-animeangel que se ha preocupado por dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo. **

**Así que no importa cuántos problemas existenciales o de "exclusión" sienta, voy a terminar esta semana de fics, porque es mi aporte al MALEVAL en español que seamos honestos somos casi inexistentes. **

**Sobre este capítulo, uff, realmente el más difícil, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Lamento que saliera tan corto, lo compensare con el siguiente. **

**Gracias por leer. **


	6. Cicatrices

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA SEIS: CICATRICES**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

***Por favor disculpen la falas ortográficas y gramaticales, la verdad este capítulo me costó sangre. Prometo corregirlo****

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**_

**CICATRICES**

Los graznidos de cuervo se perdían entre los incesables ladridos de un perro y los festejos estúpidos de un humano. El ave se escuchaba desesperado, ella sabía que estaba luchando por su vida, una que perdería cruelmente a manos de un ser humano, tal como ella había perdido la suya a manos de un traidor de esa misma especie.

—En un hombre —susurro aun oculta entre la cosecha. El perro seguía ladrando, los graznidos disminuían conforme el cuerpo cambiaba y el hombre estaba anonadado.

Los huesos se alargaban, las garras se retraían y las plumas se hundían en la carne. No era doloroso pero tampoco era la mejor de las sensaciones, pronto su cuerpo no era el mismo y el cuervo se encontró alzándose tan alto como los humanos. Logro quitarse aquella peligrosa red del cuerpo y se alivió que el perro estuviera a una considerable distancia, no importa lo pequeño que se veía ahora.

—¡Es un demonio! —grito el hombre antes de huir despavorido junto con su bestia.

El aun observaba los cambios girando tratando de ver espalda encontrando todos sus cambios. Sus bellas plumas negras no se encontraban ya. Sus alas habían desaparecido, su cuerpo tenía una forma que el reconocía como ajena. Entonces ella hizo su aparición, su energía lo explicaba todo, la magia palpitaba alrededor de ella como el más poderoso de los vientos contenidos, era imponente y gloriosa.

—¿Dime que le hiciste a mi hermoso cuerpo?

—¿Quieres que deje que te aplasten entonces?

—Tal vez. No se —respondió con la inocencia de su naturaleza animal.

—No más quejas, te salve la vida.

Él la miro al rostro, observo sus duros ojos verdes, sus facciones rígidas y el poder que ondeaba a su alrededor. Entonces la recordó de la noche anterior, de su la tristeza en sus ojos, de aquel dolor que demostraba en su rostro y se dio cuenta que su actual fachada de piedra era una falacia, que ella estaba herida más allá de lo físico, su alma estaba rota. Y como si toda su vida hubiera esperado ese momento, las palabras se deslizaron por su nueva lengua.

—Perdóname.

—¿Cómo te dicen?

—Diaval —dijo con orgullo recordando a todos los granjeros que le gritaban enfadado por sus robos—. Y ya que tú salvaste mi vida, seré tu sirviente. Haré lo que ordenes —término con una reverencia.

—Alas, ahora serás mis nuevas alas.

El la observo curioso, no recordaba haberla visto con alas la noche anterior. Pero entonces que pidiera unas nuevas alas solo le indicaba que alguna vez tuvo unas propias. Él entendía lo que era ser un ave sin alas, era estar indefenso, obsoleto y decidió ayudarla.

Ella dio un chasquido de sus dedos y su cuerpo humano quedo limpio y cubierto con telas como el resto de los hombres. Ella comenzó a andar lejos de los cultivos de regreso al viejo castillo él la siguió en silencio.

—Iras al castillo y quiero que vigiles al rey y a un hombre de nombre Stefan. Quiero que te entres de todo lo que acontezca en el castillo y me informes —le indicaba mientras caminaban. Entonces súbitamente transformo su cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez no hubo dolor, era como si su cuerpo supiera el camino a la transformación. Si quiera toco el suelo, solo extendió sus alas y se dirigió al castillo.

Por los siguientes semanas viajo al castillo constantemente, sus reportes diarios se llenaban del ir y venir de los sirvientes, le comento sobre el adiestramiento del tal Stefan. El cuervo incluso un par de veces se quedó a dormir ahí cuando todos estaban agitados, entonces finalmente un vestigio de información importante le intereso.

—El rey… Henry… el hombre viejo, ha muerto. Alguna gente llora y otros se alegran, pero señora, el tal Stefan, el ayudo en su muerte, estaba presente en la habitación cuando lo hizo enojar, el anciano agarro su pecho y pidió ayuda pero Stefan solo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. El funeral se está preparando.

Maléfica no dijo nada, ella hizo un suave movimiento con su mano y Diaval de inmediato se transformó en cuervo se dirigió a su espacio para descansar. Era un alfeizar donde podría observar a su señora. El hada se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos que se dirigían hacia el hombre al que una vez entrego su corazón. Él obviamente era capaz de traicionar sin tentarse el corazón. A ella le había cortado las alas, tal vez por los recuerdos de su infancia. Pero ahí estaba el principal problema, el no dudo en traicionarla ¿por qué? ¿Qué obtenía? Ya vivía en su dichoso palacio que tanto le dijo cuando eran niños. Stefan había dejado morir al rey sin contemplación, como corto sus alas sin pensar en el daño que le causaría.

Entonces el miedo envolvió su corazón, observo de reojo a su sirviente que se acicalaba tranquilamente las plumas. Tan intensa fue la mirada que el cuervo dejo su labor para observar a su señora, moviendo la cabeza a un lado como si la cuestionara, Maléfica cerro los ojos y se adentró en las ruinas. Diaval era un macho, un cuervo macho, pero no importaba cuanto trata de convencerse que era una inocente ave, le asustaba que el transformarlo en humano lo contaminara. Pero lo necesitaba, sus alas y su servicio, era indispensable que él espiara en el castillo.

Entonces su mente comenzó el dilema. El abusar de la criatura noble que honorablemente se ofreció a su servicio por haberle salvado la vida. Diaval era un cuervo trataba de repetiréis, pero la oscuridad que encapsulaba su alma no dejaba de repetirle que no podía confiar en nadie, siquiera en un noble animal.

**.**

A los pocos días Diaval volvió al castillo y su regreso se retrasó hasta muy entrada la noche. Maléfica de inmediato supo que algo debía suceder.

—Me hizo esto, solo para convertirse en rey —dijo con ira. Mientras un ensordecedor grito salía de su garganta cuando una poderosa columna de luz verde se levantó hasta el cielo.

—¿Ahora qué, mi señora? —pregunto el cuervo. Pero Maléfica cegada en su ira no contesto, solo le regreso a su forma natural mientras retomaba el camino hacia el _páramo_.

No se inmuto, cada paso que ella daba dejaba destrucción en la tierra de los hombres. Su magia se extendía como una plaga que llevaba la oscuridad y pronto envolvió la hermosa tierra de las hadas. Diaval escucho los murmullos de algunas criaturas, principalmente de las odiosas hadas que se cuestionaban por sus alas. Él de inmediato entendió por que habían tardado tanto en volver a esas tierras, ellos hablarían y ella no quería hacerlo. Entonces lo sintió, ese tirón de enfado.

Desde hace tiempo él había reflexionado sobre lo sucedió. Cuando ella le pidió que fuera sus alas y espiara en el castillo primeramente pensó que había perdido sus apéndices en una batalla y buscaba cuidarse de los humanos. Pero entonces comenzaron las especificaciones y el un ave prodigiosa unió los puntos. Maléfica no había sido vencida en batalla, probablemente de haber sido eso ella no estaría tan enojada y miserable. Ella había sido traicionada.

El cuervo voló sobre el oscuro _páramo_ y aprecio la belleza de aquellas tierras que reflejaban el alma rota de su ama. Un árbol ubicado en el corazón de aquellas tierras comenzó a entretejer el trono mientras los guerreros árbol lo flanqueaban y cuando ella tomo su lugar como reina él se postro a su derecha. Sintió sus caricias mientras alzaba su rostro orgulloso, su rostro de piedra no demostraba emoción alguna y con una mirada sometió a todas las criaturas.

Al profundizarse la noche las criaturas mágicas se retiraron del proclamado trono donde Maléfica aún se encontraba. Ella había estado tranquila y callada, acariciando las plumas de Diaval. Tras los últimos acontecimientos el hada había tomado una decisión.

—Diaval —en respuesta recibió un graznido suave al tiempo que se distanciaba—. Un hombre.

—¿Señora? —pregunto el cuervo curioso.

—Hay algo importante que debo discutir contigo Diaval —dijo ella solemne desde su trono, aun cuando no lo miraba a él.

—Dime mi señora.

—¿Qué edad tienes Diaval? —él la miro confundido y entonces Maléfica recordó que las criaturas de la naturaleza no contaban los años, solo lo hacían los humanos, eso se lo había enseñado Stefan y se molestó por ello, más decidió no desquitarse con su siervo—. ¿Cuántas estaciones completas has vivido?

—Ah, he vivido cuatro inviernos señora.

—Usted ya está en su adultez y ha pasado su tiempo de acoplamiento, ¿tienes compañera?

—No señora —dijo un tanto mortificado.

Toda su vida había sufrido de alguna forma una apatía hacia su especie, como si ningún cuervo fuera suficientemente hermosa. Nunca lo había entendido, él había llamado la atención de algunas hembras pero él no tuvo interés, siempre se había sentido un extraño en su piel. Maléfica por su parte no comento nada, al menos era un alivio saber que no estaba arrancando a un cuervo de su nido.

—Usted ha prometido servirme.

—Eso dije señora y yo cumplo mi palabra —dijo el con orgullo. Finalmente ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, su naturaleza pura y animalesca era tan honesta que dolía, pero tenía que salvaguardarse ella.

—Sin embargo usted es un cuervo, no es un ser mágico, no tiene la longevidad que el pueblo noble posee.

Diaval bajo la cabeza pensando en la situación. El no sería útil a su señora mucho tiempo. El incluso ya era un adulto total.

—Además —continuo ella—, yo requiero su fidelidad, una entrega total de su cuerpo y su alma.

Él no pudo evitar verla aterrorizado, sus palabras eran fuertes y profundas. Entregarse totalmente a ella con todo su ser. ¿Estaba dispuesto? ¿Le dejaría el resto de su vida en sus manos? Aun sabiendo que eso se resumiría en no anidar, en no tener su propia familia.

—Sin embargo sé que es una decisión muy grave, por lo que te concederé un periodo de prueba.

—¿Cómo es eso señora?

—Usted será mi sirviente durante un año y un día, contando a partir desde el primer momento en que te transforme en un hombre. Transcurrido ese tiempo usted debe decidir si va a servirme o por el contrario si desea volver a la libertad y ser nuevamente solo un cuervo.

—¿Usted me liberaría de mi promesa? —cuestiono conmovido.

—Presupuesto —dijo ella sin aquel tono petulante, él podría jurar que escucho un poco de ternura en su voz, un suavidad que le recorrió la espina dorsal—, yo enfrento una guerra, es mi batalla y no tengo derecho a involucrarle si no lo quieres.

—¿Qué pasaría en caso de aceptar quedarme con usted señora?

Ella lo miro unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie. Diaval realmente la admiraba pues su señora era majestuosa con sus movimientos como si danzara en el aire, con aquella gracia y esa luz, aunque en ese momento estuviera cubierta de oscuridad. Y por un instante se cuestionó si toda su vida la había esperado a ella.

Maléfica se acercó a la orilla del templete observando como todas las criaturas que juro proteger se refugiaban lejos de ella. Eso la rompía y extrañamente la fortalecía, no los necesitaba, siempre había estado sola y aunque fuera solo con Balthazar a su lado ella le cobraría a Stefan su ofensa. Entonces pensó en Diaval, él tendría tiempo para saber si deseaba quedarse o huir como los otros, ella no se lo tomaría personal.

—En caso que decida quedarse a mi servicio su cuerpo y su alma se unirán a mi, usted no envejecerá y por causas naturales no morirá hasta que yo lo haga. Usted me pertenecerá para siempre —susurro ella. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que ella se volteo a mirarlo, casi escuchaba los engranes en la cabeza del cuervo—. Usted tiene tiempo Diaval, utilícelo para reflexionar Diaval.

—Lo haré señora —tras vacilar unos segundos volvió a hablar—. ¿Podría volver a mi ser señora?

—En cuervo —dijo sin más y él se posó sobre el lugar que tomo en el primer momento en el trono y observo al hada hasta el alba.

**.**

Cuando pasó el tiempo pactado de un año y un día, Diaval había llegado a una esclarecedora conclusión. El adoraba a Maléfica aun con aquella oscuridad que emergía de su corazón y con la inexpresión de su rostro, él la adoraba. El veía más de lo que cualquier otra criatura había visto.

Aun con toda su venganza y rechazo ella no dejaba de lado sus responsabilidades como guardiana, y no es que ella naciera con aquel papel. Al saberse tan poderosa ella sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus tierras y de su pueblo, un pueblo que en opinión de Diaval no la merecían.

Durante un año y un día él había recolectado infinidad de razones para mantenerse junto a ella aun cuando sacrificara su vida normal de cuervo. Pero estaba convencido que lo valía, su ama merecía todo aquello que le habían negado y le habían robado, porque ella era noble y cuidadosa con él.

Él era especial no solo un cuervo más. Ella lo reconocía cuando se perdía entre las parvadas, durante el frío invierno ella lo acogió y alimento con esmero. Incluso durante meses siquiera lo envió a espiar el castillo por temor que sufriera a causa del frío. No, ella no era cruel siquiera con los ingratos de los seres mágicos que se quejaban de su imposición. ¿Qué no sabían que era su magia lo que mantenía cálidas aquellas tierras? ¿Qué ella los protegía de los humanos y su terrible necesidad de destruir? Solo los guerreros árbol eran aficionados a ella, leales a una líder guerrera. Pero los otros insufribles no hacían más que quejarse y hablar a sus espaldas.

Durante el los meses fríos que se refugiaron en el _páramo_, Diaval mejoro sus habilidades de espía escuchando a las criaturas y llenando las lagunas sobre el pasado de su señora. Ella había tenido enromes alas, tan fuertes para levantar su cuerpo y hacer sucumbir a los ejércitos. Ella era huérfana con una madre muerta y una tía que apenas la cuido hasta que pudo medio valerse por sí misma, dejándola al cuidado de Baltazhar.

La gente noble hablaba continuamente de la niña inocente y dulce que alguna vez fue. Entonces según comentaban conforme fue creciendo y las responsabilidades se acrecentaron ella se endureció aunque su nobleza continuaba, hasta ese día que se impuso como gobernante de aquellas tierras mágicas y aun con ello jamás hizo nada contra su gente, solo prohibió el paso hacia las tierras humanas.

Por sobre todos los comentarios y la información recolectada Diaval descubrió que su señora no era comprendida, tampoco aparecida y había vivido siempre en la soledad. A diferencia de él que había crecido en un cálido nido con cuatro hermanos y dos padres amorosos. Aun cuando su madre constantemente le graznaba por no aparearse. Pero él había perdido a su familia, justamente un invierno antes de conocer al hada. Los hombres habían puesto trampas la comida fácil era una tentación para aves carroñeras y los alimentos estaban envenenados; los cuerpos quedaron esparcidos y los perros los destrozaron solo por diversión. Muchos cuervos murieron incluyendo a su familia, padres, hermanos, sobrinos y él había decidido buscar otro territorio más amable, sin embargo los humanos no eran de naturaleza simpática al menos no los granjeros y sus perros.

Pero su señora lo protegería de eso, ella lo había hecho en ese tiempo que habían estado juntos. Ella se impuso cuando un águila trato de correrlo de su territorio, su ama cuido sus heridas cuando cayó de un árbol siendo humano. Ella no era muy expresiva en su rostro pero cuando la conocías ella era un libro abierto, principalmente en sus ojos.

Así que ahí se encontraba después de un año y un día de haber servido a su señora. Pasaba la media noche y los _páramos_ se encontraban en total oscuridad, por coincidencia la luna brillaba grande y hermosa como si estuviera a la alcance de sus manos, él podía ver sus ojos, aquellas gemas que lo cautivaban.

—Señora —dijo cuándo se presentó ante ella. Durante los últimos tres días había sido totalmente un humano, por alguna razón su ama lo había dejado en ese estado y él en ningún momento sintió necesidad de contrariarla.

—¿Has tomado una decisión Diaval? —dijo mientras se levantaba de su trono.

—Lo hice señora —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. Ella espero en silencio con su postura altiva y rígida, Diaval mantenía su inclinación hacia ella—. Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado señora.

—Mi hermoso cuervo —susurro el hada, sorprendiendo a su sirviente al sentir el roce de sus dedos en su mejilla, de inmediato el levanto su oscura mirada—. Debes estar consiente que me pertenecerás, no habrá libertad para ti, serás mío, cada parte de tu carne, cada gota de tu sangre. El vínculo aunque se puede romper, tú eres quien puede perder la vida pues si esto termina en 100 años tu cuerpo recuperara cada año suspendido de tu cuerpo. Y si yo muero antes que tú quedaras libre del pacto, al menos para vivir un par de años.

—Estoy seguro de aceptarte como mi ama y te reitero mi promesa de ser tu sirviente y hacer lo que me ordenes ama —por primera vez utilizo el termino para dirigirse a ella, aunque siempre la trato con el respeto él era libre, pero esta vez estaba consiente que enlazaría su vida a ella y por alguna extraña razón esto le llenaba más que la supuesta libertad que mantenía.

Maléfica acaricio la mejilla del cuervo haciéndolo estremecer, suavemente llego a su barbilla para levantar su rostro y enfrentar su mirada. La sinceridad de sus ojos la golpeo con violencia, él decía la verdad quería quedarse con ella.

—¿Por qué? —susurro conmocionada.

—Usted me da un motivo para vivir cada día. Por qué yo no tengo a nadie más que usted señora, estaba solo hasta que me acogiste y me diste una misión que me complace cumplir y no me importa vivir una existencia siendo tu fiel siervo, mientras pueda ayudarte —pero tras terminar este discurso una frase se remarcó en su mente—, "_mientras pueda hacerte feliz, es mi razón, acompañarte al fin del mundo por, tu felicidad_" —Diaval no entendía bien de donde surgían estos pensamientos pero estaban ahí claros gritando en su cabeza y el en lugar de cuestionarlos los abrazaría. Pero ante todo él lo sentía correcto, servir a Maléfica era lo adecuado para él, como si hubiera nacido exclusivamente para ello.

—Entonces me entregaras tu cuerpo y tu alma esta noche Diaval, obedecerás cada oren dada y llevaras mi marca en su carne.

Sin previo aviso la mujer envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del cuervo-hombre. Este se quedó paralizado, jamás había tenido un contacto así, al menos no en su forma humana. Pero ella pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello, rascaba su cráneo con sus largas uñas causando un delicioso calosfrió que corría por su columna. Era tan delicioso como cuando lo hacía en su forma de cuervo, aunque las terminaciones nerviosas de los hombres eran más, pues el mundo alrededor se perdía mientras sus sentidos enloquecían ante su tacto y su olor.

—Debes cerrar los ojos Diaval y te prohíbo que los abras, no debes desobedecer.

—No lo haré ama.

—Debes confiar en mí Diaval, totalmente entregarte a mi voluntad, no puedes negarme nada de lo que te pido.

Él se puso rígido ante esta petición pues era un ave, estaba en su naturaleza evitar ciertas acciones peligrosas y una de las principales era la perdida de sus sentidos. Pero entonces pensó en su ama, en la bondad y suavidad de sus manos cuando lo curaba. Ella no lo pondría en peligro, al menos no deliberadamente, esto era el salto de fe para entregarse a ella.

—Confió en ti mi señora —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Voy a poseerte Diaval —susurro mientras se alejaba de su abrazo unilateral, aunque aún sentía el contacto de una de sus manos. Ella comenzó a caminar rodeándole, una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo conforme ella hacia su camino hasta quedar a su espalda, entonces sus dos manos se juntaron en su espalda para acariciar sus omoplatos hasta subir a sus hombros que pellizco suavemente en busca de que se relajaran—, debes entregarte a mí, no te puedes negar. Decide ahora si quieres continuar por qué no me voy a detener.

—Tómame señora, llevare tu marca en mi carne con orgullo.

Ella continúo masajeando los tensos hombros de Diaval. Ciertamente era una ventaja que ella fuera casi tan alta como él. Pronto sintió los hombros caer y ella deslizo más sus manos acercándose a su cuello que sus pulgares comenzaron a masajear. Diaval mantenía los ojos cerrados tal como ella había ordenado, pero la tensión volvía y se disipaba conforme las sensaciones de su cuerpo extraño comenzaban.

Como cuervo tenía la experiencia de ser tocado. Incluso una muestra de afecto consistía en el acicalado por parte de su madre. Pero en el cuerpo humano las sensaciones eran diferentes, la piel expuesta lo hacía más vulnerable y el contacto de su carne y la de su amante causaba un calor que de una forma extraña le quemaba como cuando volaba cerca del fuego, pero este calor era acompañado de una sensación hormigueante que atacaba su espalda y lo estremecía.

—No puedes abrir los ojos, debes recordarlo —susurro ella con ese tono de voz que lo estaba enloqueciendo, tan rasposo y dulce.

—No los abriré mi señora.

Las suaves manos de maléfica recorrieron a conciencia la espalda de su siervo, masajearon sus hombros y se deslizaron por sus brazos, ninguna porción de piel parecía salvarse de su escudriñamiento. Comenzaba a familiarizarse con la sensación cuando Maléfica cambio la dirección de sus manos para comenzar a rascar sus uñas sobre el pliegue del pantalón.

Diaval gimió suavemente cuando ella pasó sus uñas deliberadamente sobre su cadera rascando el hueso. Maléfica nuevamente deslizo sus manos por sus costados hasta tomar los brazos que hasta el momento eran dos extremidades rígidas. Con suavidad dirigió los brazos a la espalda del cuervo hasta que las manos se tocaron.

—Entrelaza tus dedos Diaval y no los separes hasta que te lo ordene, mi hermoso cuervo.

Obedientemente él lo hizo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para asegurar sus brazos en una posición apenas tolerable. Pero el hada no se quedó quieta, pues regreso sus manos al abdomen del cuervo desliando sus brazos en los espacios que dejaban las extremidades del ave transformado.

—¿A… ama? —se preguntó él cuando sintió todo el cuerpo de su ama pegado a su espalda, la tena suave que la envolvía se pegaba a su piel y estaba seguro que sus manos estaban contra su vientre plano. Pero entonces ella estaba desabrochando el cinturón de sus pantalones, él perdió el aliento cuando ella abrió la serie de botones que mantenían su ropa cerrada.

—¡Oh! —gimió con fuerza mientras golpeaba su cadera instintivamente hacia al frente. Maléfica había metido sus manos bajo sus pantalones para rastrillar suavemente sus uñas sobre su pubis y su vientre. La tensión casi logra que suelte sus manos y abra sus ojos pero él no desea decepcionarla, él quiere pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, anhela que confié en él y sabe que este es el único camino, no importa que parezca una tortura todas las sensaciones que su ama le producía.

Maléfica sentía la contracción de los músculos de su sirviente, el fielmente se entregaba a ella aun a cosa de sus sentidos y su capacidad de defenderse. Ella estaba consiste que estaba luchando contra sus instintos primarios. Una parte de ella comenzó a roer su conciencia de hacerle esto a la criatura inocente que se entregaba a sus manos, una vez completado el ritual él no podría salir de ella. Claro ella podría dejarlo tener familia y hacer todo lo que los cuervos hagan, pero sufriría ver a todos a su alrededor morir por siglos. Además al concluir el ritual su psique quedará irremediablemente lejos de ser un cuervo, aun cuando su cuerpo cambiante le había proporcionado una conciencia y mentalidad diferente a la de una simple ave, una vez concluido el enlace para él la humanidad no sería una total extraña y se funcionaria totalmente en una dualidad con su naturaleza. Eso la hizo dudar, al menos hasta que la llamo "ama" en esa suplica que exaltó aquella naturaleza oscura que la hizo enaltecerse ante el poder que sostenía en tan bellísima y orgullosa criatura.

Y entre los muslos femeninos finalmente sucedió, esa deliciosa prueba de lealtad y poder le causo un calor sofocante en su cuerpo que vino acompañada con una incandescente humedad que se abrazó a los pliegues de su feminidad. Estaba más allá del bien o del mal, era el poder y la posesión. No tuvo más dudas mientras flexionaba más su cuerpo sobre el de su siervo, cuando sus pechos de pezones erectos se aplastaron sobre su espalda sintiendo su calor quemante aun sobre la tela que la cubría. Y aquel fulgor verde que normalmente surgirá de sus ojos en la ira la poseyó pero con algo más que las emociones volubles, estaba poseída por el deseo y la necesidad, entonces ya no había marcha atrás.

Deslizo su cálida y húmeda lengua por el hombro de su sirviente, mientras él seguía gimiendo audiblemente, eso la alimentaba, saber que ella lo llevaba a las sensaciones de su nuevo cuerpo, que ella tenía el poder sobre él para enloquecerlo. Sus manos calientes nuevamente vagaron por su pecho y se detuvieron en sus tetillas endurecidas, las acariciaron suavemente para continuar con pellizcos dulces que hicieron que las rodillas de Diaval temblaran. Ella podía ordenarle que callaran sus histéricos gemidos, pero eso la alimentaba, ella quería escuchar su placer, sus ruegos, sus dudas. Entonces beso la línea de su columna y el respingo con violencia, su pecho se contrajo en un movimiento violento que le encantó. Ella insistió en aquel beso para continuar lamiendo la división superior de su espalda mientras sus dedos rastrillaban nuevamente hacia dentro de sus pantalones.

Sintió el calor radiante de sus genitales, ellos despertaban ante las sensaciones y el pantalón se hacía ajustado. Ella retrajo nuevamente sus manos hasta colocarlos en sus hombros.

—De rodillas.

Y el obediente y tan perdido en su sensaciones que obedeció de inmediato sin importar si se lastimaba en el proceso, el solo obedecía a la causante de tanto desespero y ansiedad. Entonces ella se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron en su cuello el cual lamio y chupo sin piedad alguna. Diaval tembló con violencia y si no fuera por la palanca que hacía las manos de Maléfica en sus hombros él hubiera caído sobre su rostro.

—Señora… señora —era su único llamado tan lleno de excitación y desespero ante las desconocidas sensaciones. Y ella solo se encumbraba ante sus ruegos, excitándose ante el poder sobre su cuerpo.

Finalmente ella se arrodillo detrás de él, y con fuerza deslizo los pantalones hasta que la mitad de sus muslos estaban libres y con ello su miembro viril. Ella deslizo sus manos por el hueco de sus costados y sus brazos, permitiendo a sus dedos rememorar la piel de su abdomen duro. Bajo sus manos por su pelvis y las separo entre sus muslos, entonces el dio un pequeño respingo cuando en la cara interna de estos sintió las filosas uñas enterrarse.

Un quejido y gemido salió de Diaval, quién enloquecía con todas las emociones que le daba su cuerpo. Sentía que ya no pertenecía a sí mismo, la experiencia lo estaba marcando, él no podría nunca volver atrás y aun cuando aquella fuera la única vez no deseaba hacerlo porqué el olor del cabello de su ama inundaba sus fosas nasales y aun los instintos animales estaban en esa forma humana haciéndolo realzar cada emoción, cada sensación, el olor, la vista, el sonido. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba más apegado a la naturaleza que a la humanidad a la que no pertenecía. Y él había detectado ese nuevo olor, tan delicioso, picante como las especias del castillo y tan dulce como la miel de las abejas. Estaba enloqueciendo de todas las formas, escuchando su respiración enganchada cuando el reacciona a sus estímulos, con la piel ardiendo con sus roces. Pero solo su voluntad lo mantenía aun con los ojos cerrados y los brazos sujetos a su espalda, el solo hacerla feliz lo motiva a soportar no arrancarse la piel a jirones en la desesperación de estas emociones.

Entonces ella arrastro sus uñas por la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos. Tan profundo y tan despacio que estaba seguro una marca rojiza se afirmaba en su carne, aunque no había sangre si estaba el ardor y el placer conjuntos.

—¿A quién perteneces Diaval? —cuestiono ella tan cerca de su oído que su aliento le cosquilleo haciendo que su piel se contrajera y el escaso bello de su cuerpo se erizara.

—A ti mi señora, te pertenezco a ti la hada más poderosa, Maléfica mi ama y señora.

Ella continúo rasgando su piel, formando su propio camino en sus piernas hasta su ingle. Él era un conjunto de jadeos y contracciones musculares, mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus manos para no separarlas.

—¿Y quién eres tu Diaval?

—¿Yo?... ¡Ah! —gimió suavemente mientras ella continuaba marcando su vientre—. Soy tu fiel sirviente mi señora.

—¿Para siempre Diaval? —cuestiono cuando sus uñas hacían trazos sin patrón en su abdomen, sin contenerse mas alcanzo la oreja de su siervo con los dientes mordiendo con suavidad para después succionar y terminar soltándola abruptamente. El cuervo gemía por piedad, su cuerpo temblaba y aquel extraño apéndice que siempre le dio curiosidad en su cuerpo humano, se encontraba tan duro y tenía un fluido que nunca había experimentado, dudaba si era natural de ese cuerpo o si la magia de su señora lo afectaba. Pero en su pecho crecía la necesidad de soltarse las manos y tomar a su ama bajo su cuerpo.

—Para siempre señora —dijo tras unos segundos de recuperar el aliento—, haré lo que me pidas, seré lo que necesites, soy tuyo, soy tus alas y me entrego a ti de buena voluntad para ser bañando en la gracia de tu confianza, para convertirme en una extensión de tu voluntad, para protegerte. "_Para amarte"_ —pensó al final esta frase.

Por un instante se sintió conmovida por las dulces palabras de Diaval y ella juro en silencio protegerlo, porqué esa entrega tan total debía tener una recompensa y ella sería una buena ama, porque lo necesitaba, lo quería a su lado. Pero también deseaba su felicidad, así que ella juro mientras dejaba sus marcas en su pecho que lo cuidaría, valoraría y protegería.

—¿Quién soy yo Diaval? —susurro al momento que se ponía de pie y sus manos serpenteaban por su espalda marcando sus hombros sus omoplatos hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Usted es mi señora, mi luz y mi oscuridad. Usted es mi motivo, mi esperanza, mi camino y mi felicidad. Usted es mi protectora y mi mayor tesoro.

Y ella se rompió ante su confianza y no podía hacer más que regresarle con aquella moneda esa devota entrega. Camino lentamente hasta rodear a Diaval, aun cuando sus manos nunca dejaron su piel que se encontraba rojiza por las marcas de uñas que había dejado. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzo para poder verlo, él aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces ella deslizo sus dedos hasta sus sienes e incrustó sus uñas dejando las marcas.

—Abre tus ojos Diaval.

Y Diaval quedo conmocionado ante la mirada de su señora. La luna le permitía apreciar sus ojos verdes, brillantes como cuando la ira la domina, pero había una luz diferente, cálida. Se sintió apreciado ante sus ojos reconfortado por su confianza. Maléfica no lo miraba ya como un extraño, era como si se apreciara a si misma al observarlo, entonces él fue consiente que él le pertenecía totalmente.

—Usted es la dueña de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma señora.

Y ella sonrío, no con su apariencia rígida y distante, era una sonrisa de complacencia, de paz, como si fuera liberada de una carga. Una sonrisa que llego a sus ojos, una que no volvería a ver en un tiempo muy largo pero que su recuerdo siempre sería vivido al igual que la calidez de sus labios cuando se unieron a los de él. No hubo nada más que ese roce pero fue suficiente para causarle un hormigueo de veinte años.

Cuando ella se distancio de su cuerpo por un momento quiso sucumbir a la ternura de sus ojos, a pesar la oscuridad de su iris eran tan limpios y expresivos. Acaricio su rostro antes de alejarse de él. Este la siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba de regreso al trono. Estando a escasos pasos de su asiento, la hada suavemente deslizo la tela que la cubría por sus hombros. Diaval quedo atónito al ver que su ama estaba desnuda, nunca la había visto tan natural sin esas telas que la cubrían y le parecía hermosa aun con aquellos muñones que adornaban su espalda. Se sintió agradecido que ella confiara en él permitiéndole ver su cuerpo mutilado.

—Puedes soltar tus manos Diaval —el cuervo soltó sus manos con alivio de la dura posición en la que se mantuvo, entonces el segundo comando llego—. Levántate mi fiel siervo y retira todas las ropas de tu cuerpo.

Diaval no tuvo pudor alguno sobre su desnudez o la de su amante, aunque realmente era curioso de lo diferente que era su cuerpo al de él. Durante ese año el tiempo que tuvo a solas con su "yo" humano se dedicó a explorar un poco lo que tenía o para que servían ciertas funciones. Por supuesto fue difícil para él la primera vez que tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño, su ama lo había regañado como pájaro exigiéndole que hiciera sus necesidades en privado (a menos que fuera en el castillo, ahí tenia permitido hacerlo donde quisiera), él como un ave inteligente entendió que como humano también necesitaba hacerlo en "privado". Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar en su anatomía serias diferencias que fueron catastróficas las primeras veces. Tras esos incidentes Diaval se dedicó a observar a los hombres en sus momentos de intimidad. Desgraciadamente el apéndice entre sus piernas parecía darle sorpresas pues era la primera vez que se encontraba tan dolorosamente duro, de hecho estaba bastante sorprendido. Sabía que era sensible, pero no a un grado tan extraordinario.

También para el cuervo era difícil mantener los ojos lejos de su ama. Sabía que ella era hermosa, nadie se parecía a ella, ni humano, ni hada, ni ave. Durante el tiempo en que se planteó la situación de permanecer con el hada, había explorado el mundo humano más allá de espiar el castillo. Recolecto la información que tenía antes de su transformación en hombre y después. Había visto a hombres, mujeres y niños bañarse en los ríos. El cuerpo de las mujeres era tan diferente, visiblemente más suave y atractivo. Sabía que con su pecho alimentaban a las crías. Pero era la primera vez que admiraba la belleza y esta solo era en el cuerpo de su señora.

Con sus senos llenos y esas puntas respingonas, con su piel suave y esa llamativa mota de cabello entre sus piernas. Diaval no entendía que eran esas sensaciones, le recordaban al tiempo de apareamiento, cuando él alguna vez busco a una cuervo que nunca encontró, pero la sensación estaba ahí, la de fusionarse con un ser, la de establecerse. Pero en el cuerpo humano era tan diferente, el quería sujetarla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo. No sabía que lograría con aquella acción pero eso es lo que deseaba.

—¿Has terminado de mirarme? —se burló ella.

—Eres hermosa señora —dijo con simpleza. Ella giro el rostro para que su largo cabello ocultara su sonrojo.

—Acércate Diaval, vas a lamerme.

—No soy un perro —dijo en reproche con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo eres, eres un bello pájaro que está desobedeciendo a su ama, ahora ven y de rodillas ante tu ama.

Diaval solo esperaba que su ama no decidiera convertirlo en perro por su desobediencia. Pronto hizo lo que ella ordeno, se postro frente al trono a sus pies observando la deliciosa piel bañada por la luna. Quería tocarla, sus dedos cosquilleaban por hacerlo pero se contuvo, no era libre de hacerlo y rogaba que su ama en algún momento lo ordenara.

Pero ella lo sorprendió abriendo sus piernas y Diaval pronto se vio intoxicado con ese aroma que había detectado antes. Su mente se nublaba y se llenaba de deseo. Su miembro seguía duro y dispuesto, ansioso por algo que aún no conocía.

—Vas a lamer mi centro, usted será un buen pájaro y tomara mi esencia hasta que este impregnada en tu ser.

Diaval asintió sin verla a los ojos, su mirada estaba fija en el centro de su cuerpo, había pliegues que se abrían y un brillo era notable. Suavemente deslizo las palmas de sus manos por las piernas de su señora. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada, al menos hasta un suave suspiro cuando el comenzó besando su pie. Ella le había indicado que la lamiera, que bebiera de su centro pero el ansiaba saborear toda la piel que pudiera.

Chupo sus dedos, uno a uno, beso su empeine, su pierna hasta su rodilla entonces regreso para hacer el mismo procedimiento por la parte trasera de la misma pierna, lamiendo la pantorrilla hasta llegar a chupar arduamente detrás de la rodilla donde el olor de su ama era más característico, subió por su muslo deslizando su lengua y chupo en la ingle hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera donde mordió ligeramente.

Maléfica estaba sorprendida por la entrega de su siervo, ella no había pedido tales mimos pero no estaba reacia a recibirlos. Diaval seguía deslizando su lengua sobre su piel, imitando al perro que tan reacio se negó a ser. Pero a diferencia de esas bestias él no dejaba de usar sus manos, de pasarlas por sus piernas, de apretar sus muslos, su pantorrilla y amasar sus pies. Repitió las acciones en cada pierna mientras ella sentía más humedad en sus pliegues. Cuando finalmente termino de adorar sus extremidades observo durante algunos instantes el centro de su señora.

—Señora… ¿puedo tocar… con mis manos?

—Si Diaval —dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.

Él suavemente introdujo su cabeza entre los muslos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su centro, se inclinó en una especie de reverencia dando un suave beso sobre su pelvis, y un segundo beso más bajo, otro beso más hasta cubrir su monte de venus. Ella exhalo por la acción tan placentera y dulce. Tentativamente Diaval comenzó a acariciarla como si fuera una dulce bestia lo que tenía entre sus piernas, era dedicado y suave, como si memorizara la textura de su mata púbica, pero esto no lo dejo totalmente satisfecho y pronto su mano cubrió todo el exterior de su sexo y froto suavemente, sintiendo en su palma el roce de la piel suave, la humedad y el calor que comenzaban a nublar su cabeza.

—Mmh —respondió ella, sin saber que lo alentaba—. Debes lamerme Diaval —le recordó con suavidad.

Con cuidado como si temiera molestarla el cuervo uso sus dedos para abrir aquellos pliegues, encontrándose excitado ante el olor que ahí emanaba. Con sus pulgares acaricio suavemente la rosada carne temblorosa.

La lengua de Diaval se deslizo entre los pliegues externos e internos, disfrutando del sabor almizclado. Y Maléfica se éxito aún más ante la visión de su siervo a sus pies lamiendo su centro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados ante el deleite de sus acciones. ¡Lo disfrutaba! Lo sabía por la forma en que apretaba su carne entre sus manos mientras más bebía de su coño. El órgano rosado del cuervo dio una gran y fuerte lamida a toda la vulva antes de comenzar a ser más delicado. La punta rosada se esmeraba en cada detalle, lamiendo cada pliegue y protuberancia, limpiando los fluidos que cada vez abundaban más.

El cuervo disfrutaba de probar a su señora, ella sabía más deliciosa que cualquier fruta o alimento. Su lengua comenzaba a deslizarse con más confianza. Fue un respingo lo que le llamo la atención, su señora suspiraba con más fuerza cuando acariciaba aquella protuberancia redonda. Curioso comenzó a lamerlo, movió sus dedos para poder exhibirlo bien ante sus ojos y fue recompensando con las manos de su ama que se enredaban en su cabello y presionaban más su rostro contra su feminidad.

—¡Aaaahhh! —grito Maléfica cuando los labios de Diaval se cerraron sobre su dulce perla y comenzó a succionar.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron a los muslos de su ama para acariciarlos y abrirlos pues comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Sin embargo sus atenciones al centro de su señora no se detenían. Maléfica perdió el control de su cuerpo ante las sensaciones que la invadían, el placer más puro que comenzaba en su centro y se deslizaba por su sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo, como un rayo que la atravesaba.

El hada de largos cuernos estaba embriagada en la pasión, cada terminación nerviosa se encontraba a flor de piel, pero ella deseaba más, deseaba concluir la unión, cerrar el trato, pero cuando la traviesa lengua de Diaval se introdujo dentro de su vagina todo tuvo sentido. Su siervo había encontrado la fuente de su placer y bebía ávidamente mientras su pulgar estimulaba su clítoris hinchando. Encendida Maléfica enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro del cuervo, rastrillando sus uñas sobre su cuero cabelludo, su cuello, hombros y cada porción de piel que alcanzaba. Entonces Diaval la tomo de los muslos alzándola para beber con libertad de su centro.

—¡Diaval! —trato de llamar, pero él continuaba bebiendo de ella—. ¡DIAVAL BASTA!

El firme comando entro en los oídos del cuervo quien de inmediato detuvo sus actividades, con sus ojos llenos de terror la dejo nuevamente sentada sobre su trono mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo arrastrándose de rodillas.

—¿Te hice daño señora? —cuestiono angustiando, mientras su rostro rojo de la excitación y manchado de fluidos no coincidían con su voz entrecortada por la ardor.

—No estoy lastimada —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie—. Acuéstate.

La ojos negros se expresaron aliviados al saberla sana. Tras unos segundos hizo lo indicado, se recostó sobre la parte más plana del templete entregándose confiadamente a su señora. El hada lo observo con detenimiento. Sus anchos hombros, su rostro dulce, su suave cabello negro revuelto. Pero su torso era masculino, su pecho firme, su abdomen endurecido, la cadera estrecha, sus piernas fuertes. Pero sobresaliendo ante todo aquello estaba aquel órgano firme, enaltecido y orgulloso. Para ser un ave Diaval era grande largo y grueso, incluso llegaba a ser intimidante. Maléfica negó con su cabeza sacudiendo el recuerdo de su primer y único encuentro, esto era diferente, no era el tanteo de dos jóvenes estúpidos.

Pero por los infiernos que lo estaba disfrutando más, Diaval era atento y cuidadoso y nunca le haría daño. Así que ella camino hasta él, quien le sonrió con dulzura y confianza. Aun se relamía los labios de sus jugos él estaba embriagado en la pasión como ella.

—Usted será miro ahora —dijo mientras se colocaba de cuclillas sobre sus piernas.

—¡AMA! —grito Diaval en un fuerte jadeo al sentir como ella sujetaba su miembro y lo apretaba. Siseos salieron de sus labios cuando ella comenzó a bajar y subir su mano cerrada sobre su hombría.

Maléfica admiro al hombre, su bulbosa cabeza rosada desprendía un líquido que tentativamente tomo con el dedo de su otra mano. Diaval gimió al ver como su ama llevaba su esencia a sus labios, mientras ella se sorprendía al darse cuenta que el sabor almizclado tenía un toque dulce de frutos del bosque, la dieta básica de su cuervo.

La hada alzo las caderas acercando su húmeda feminidad, su mano aun sujetaba aquella hombría dura y altiva, mientras la otra la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio colocándola sobre el pecho de su cuervo. Lentamente paso la bulbosa cabeza rosada por sus húmedos pliegues.

—¡Señora! ¡AHHH! —Diaval gemía incontrolable ante las sensaciones, ante el calor que le golpeaba en aquella zona tan desconocida para él.

—¿Vas a entregarte a mí en cuerpo y alma Diaval el Cuervo cambia formas?

—Si mi señora —dijo antes de gritar a todo pulmón.

El grutal gemido de Diaval cubrió el de la propia hada, ella había introducido aquel falo en ella misma de un solo movimiento, sus caderas se habían desliado hasta chocar con la pelvis masculina. Los dedos de Diaval estaban enterrados en la tierra, mientras su rostro estaba congelado en un rictus de agónico dolor placentero.

—Señora —susurró cuando su cuerpo medianamente se acostumbró a la sensación—, ¿qué me haces señora? No entiendo, no comprendo cómo puedo sentir esto. Señora…. Estoy dentro de ti —susurro esto último derramando toda la ternura que sentía.

—Mi dulce y hermoso cuervo —le respondió mientras acariciaba su pecho y alargaba una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro—, te estoy poseyendo, te estoy haciendo mío hasta el final de los tiempos. Confía en mi pajarito dulce, yo voy a sujetarte.

Maléfica elevo su cadera robando un jadeo del cuervo, para volver a perderlo en las sensaciones cuando ella se dejó caer nuevamente tomándolo completamente dentro de sus entrañas. Era delicioso y ella no podía controlarse la sangre caliente viajaba por sus venas, sus manos se apoyaron en su siervo quien dejo de sujetarse a la tierra para tomar sus piernas y tomar sus tobillos entre sus manos.

La hada perdió el control de su cuerpo, gimió sin pudor alguno mientras hundía su centro sobre el miembro altivo de Diaval, lo succionaba con fuerza, era como si fueran creados el uno para el otro, como si fuera una cobertura perfecta. Sus caderas respondían a su propio ritmo con violencia golpeándose contra su vientre y él le ayudaba elevando su cadera en respuesta de sus golpes, buscando el contacto necesitando el dolor placentero de aquel choque.

—Señora —rogo él—, no entiendo, ¿qué sieto?... señora voy a morir.

—¡NO! ¡Aun no estoy lista! —dijo enterrando sus uñas con saña y violencia en su pecho—. ¡NO PUEDES TERMINAR! ¡NO HASTA QUE TE LO DIGA YO!

Y enfurecida golpeo sus caderas, lo cabalgo casi saliendo totalmente para hundirse de nuevo y volver a salir. Sus caderas estaban descontroladas y el rostro de Diaval distorsionado conteniendo su liberación.

—¡Ahora! —dijo ella con un último movimiento violento.

Entonces Diaval lo sintió, aquella cobertura aterciopelada y húmeda se extendía para luego apresarle con más fuerza. Lo estaba succionando con tal violencia que aquella sensación de asfixia que lo abrumaba se liberó. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo deshuesándolo, mientras sentía como su hombría se hinchaba aún más para dar paso a un líquido que se derramo dentro de su señora. Pero entonces un calor que lo quemaba comenzó a cubrirlo como llamas vivas que lo quemaban por dentro y se extendían por los trazos hechos con las uñas de Maléfica.

Siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, su garganta se cerró mientras se encontraba entre el dolor y el placer, en tanto escuchaba su juramento repetirse una y otra vez.

…_**Para siempre…**_

No era un dolor claramente pero tampoco era la sensación del placer como el que le había enseñado su ama.

…_**Haré lo que me pidas…**_

El fuego quemaba su carne de adentro hacia afuera y su piel se restiraba elevándose como una protuberancia.

…_**Seré lo que necesites…**_

Entonces la oscuridad lo absorbió en totalidad y él sabía que ya no tenía conciencia del mundo exterior. No sintió más, no escucho nada.

…_**Soy tuyo, soy tus alas…**_

Pero la verdad se revelo ante su alma: ella lo había poseído.

…_**Para convertirme en una extensión de tu voluntad…**_

Se había unido en cuerpo y alma al hada del _páramo._

…_**Para protegerte… **_

Y entones se dio cuenta finalmente que en toda su vida nunca fue libre, que siempre había esperado este instante y que él siempre le había pertenecido a Maléfica.

…_**Para amarte…**_

Sus místicos ojos verdes se abrieron suavemente mientras salía de la bruma donde se encontraba, sentía la comodidad de estar sobre un cuerpo cálido. Entonces recordó los sucesos de hacía unos minutos u horas. Alzo la mitad de su cuerpo para encontrar a Diaval bajo de ella. Sus sexos aún estaban unidos y sensibles. Por instantes ella deseo volver a poseerlo para sentir de nuevo esa chispa de vida que la encendió, ese placer que la hizo desmayarse. Pero no podía ya se había mostrado suficientemente vulnerable, no lo haría de nuevo, no abusaría de él otra vez.

Con suavidad acaricio el rostro tranquilo de Diaval, en sus sienes tenía la marca de sus alas. Su cuello y pecho llevaban los trazos de su unión. Recorrió con las llamas aquellas cicatrices que si eran bien observadas formaban los signos de sus promesas. Ella había pensado mucho en los hechizos que tatuaría en su carne, no solo la longevidad y juventud. También la habilidad e cambiar su cuerpo sin dolor o tardanza como aquella primera vez. Pero en su espalda había trazado un ave, un cuervo para que nunca perdiera la esencia de su naturaleza.

Ella no quiso sentirse mal, no quiso reprocharse por este abuso. Se repetía que él se entregó de buena voluntad, además entre sus marcas estaban sus promesas, la protección, el cuidado y la libertad. Porqué ella era incapaz de retener los sueños de su hermoso cuervo. Pero en su mente quedaron grabadas sus palabras __ _**Usted es mi señora, mi luz y mi oscuridad. Usted es mi motivo, mi esperanza, mi camino y mi felicidad. Usted es mi protectora y mi mayor tesoro**_

Y ella era egoísta, ella quería esos sentimientos que él le derrochaba, deseaba ser su única, deseaba su calidez solo para ella. Buscaría la forma de hacerlo feliz pero procurando que sea solo a su lado.

Lo miro descansando una vez más, estaba tan pacifico, incluso con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se acercó a sus labios y lo beso suavemente, solo un roce antes de levantarse y golpearlos con magia para limpiarlos y vestirlos. Lo dejo dormir, mientras ella descansaba impasible en su trono observando la llegada de la aurora.

**.**

Pocas semanas después de sellar aquel pacto del cual no volvieron a hablar, Diaval anuncio el nacimiento de la princesa producto del rey Stefan y la reina Leila desatando el infierno, abriendo heridas y sellando la venganza.

Durante los siguientes años Diaval se mantuvo junto a su señora, amándola en silencio, conociéndola mejor que nadie, aceptándola, cuidándola, anticipándose a todas sus necesidades y siendo su conciencia, porque lo último que deseaba era que su hermoso ser se manchara con acciones irreparables, por qué el creía en el amor verdadero y sabía que la princesa se salvaría evitando la caída de su señora, porqué él deseaba matar al rey para liberarla, pero hacia lo necesario en silencio para satisfacerla y al mismo tiempo cuidarla.

_**Haré lo que me pidas… seré lo que necesites, soy tuyo, soy tus alas… para convertirme en una extensión de tu voluntad, para protegerte, Para amarte**_

…

_**N.A. **_Desde el principio intuí que las cicatrices de Diaval vienen por la magia ejecutada en él. Pero sobre el "marcar mi carne" eh, bueno confieso que en si viene del fic "**Whither You Go**" fic que encontraran en este sitio.

** "Keep me. Claim me as yours forever. Place your mark on my soul as you have painted it in my flesh. Let not one more day go by where I am not by your side. If you want me, then own me, for I already know that I am yours for as long as I shall live."**

_"Sálvame, reclámame como tuyo por siempre. Marca cada lugar como tuyo en mi alma e imprímelo en mi piel. No dejes que pase ni un día más lejos de tu lado. Si tú me quieres, aprópiate de mí, y sé que seré tuyo mientras viva"_

P.d:

Gracias a _**qaroinlove (Lia)**_ por la traducción de este fragmento.

A _**Magaly**_ por la presión en este capítulo.

Y a _**mary-animeangel**_ por sus bellos comentarios.


	7. Sangre

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA SIETE: SANGRE**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

***¡Disculpen la tardanza para cerrar esta semana***

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON –ligero. **_

**ETERNIDAD.**

Era uno de esos días maravillosos o al menos eso le parecía a la poderosa hada del _páramo_. Aun cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto bañando aquellas bellas tierras a ella no le importaba continuar acurrucada en su nido.

Era inusual que Maléfica se encontrara recostada con él día tan avanzado, normalmente al amanecer comenzaba los recorridos de la tierra que protegía. Pero ese día podía permitírselo, ese día por primera vez en toda su vida no le importaba nadie más.

Con una bella y sincera sonrisa en el rostro se abrazó a si misma estrujando la tela que la cubría y rodo hacia el otro lado de su nido. Inhalo en suave ahora que aún estaba impregnado en las telas para luego suspirar en la plena felicidad. Se encontraba sola y lo estaría durante un tiempo, pues su compañero servicialmente había marchado en busca de alimento. Ese día Diaval se había levantado extasiado y dispuesto a complacer por lo que Maléfica estaba segura que tardaría al menos un par de horas antes de regresar, ese cuervo era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de mimarla aunque solo sea para la búsqueda de frutas perfectas.

A ella no le molestaba, aunque más deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Maléfica no era capaz de dejar de sonreír y mucho menos cuando la imagen de Diaval venía a su mente. Decidió acomodarse en el área del nido donde su cuervo-hombre dormía comúnmente para impregnarse aún más de su aroma. Pronto la calidez del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas la envolvió en un estado de paz que le permitió replantearse su vida.

Recordó que ella siempre fue solitaria, era su tamaño y juventud lo que le alejo de las otras hadas, pero principalmente su poder. Maléfica no era un hada pura, su padre era un ente destructor y sangriento, quisiera aceptarlo o no, ella tenía esa violencia dentro de sí misma. Por supuesto cuando fue pequeña no tuvo motivos para explorar su oscuridad. Pero sin duda aquella soledad y carencia de afecto quedo marcado en su alma.

Tras muchos años de resentimiento, ahora podía recordar a Stefan como lo que fue alguna vez, un amigo, un amante, su primer amor. Pero finalmente ella era libre del recuerdo y del odio. No solo fue el amor a la bestia lo que salvo su alma, fue la entrega total de Diaval a su vida.

Parecía un tiempo muy largo desde aquella jugarreta de Aurora que la llevo a exponer sus sentimientos hacia su fiel sirviente. Definitivamente los celos fueron un impulso para empujarla a aceptar sus sentimientos y sobre todo aceptar los de Diaval. Aun recordaba esos primeros besos tímidos donde sus manos inquietas temblaban de ansiedad por estrecharla.

**.**

_Ella estaba sobre él besándolo, bebiendo de él como quien está perdido en el desierto y encuentra un manantial. Maléfica estaba aún sobre su siervo, sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse a la perfección, aunque la tensión de Diaval era visible. _

_Maléfica dio agresivos besos en su cuello arrancando suspiros._

—_¡Oh ama! —exclamo Diaval cuando succiono un pequeño punto entre su oído y su cuello. _

_Pero tras unos momentos de intensa sesión Diaval le detuvo. Claramente ella no era feliz. El hada estaba hambrienta, tenía la sangre caliente y deseaba poseer a su sirviente. _

—_¿Qué sucede? —exigió de inmediato. _

—_Nada ama —dijo el tranquilizándola con aquel tono amable. _

—_¿Por qué me detienes? —ella realmente quería esto, lo había querido por años. _

—_Aun… No creo que sea adecuado con la cría cerca. _

_Entonces Maléfica recordó que su bestia estaba ahí en algún lugar del páramo vagabundeando, tal vez escuchándolos u observándolos. No es que la chica no fuera a aprender de ese tema algún día pero no era el momento. _

—_Tienes razón —dijo ella levantándose finalmente del regazo de un firmemente sentado Diaval. _

_Diaval solo la observo levantando su rostro. La oscuridad ya cernía sobre ellos pero sus ojos brillantes lo estaban enloqueciendo. Estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban rojas por la excitación y la vergüenza. Pero ante todo lograba captar nuevamente ese olor, ese aroma endulzante que lo había atormentado en recuerdos por años. Sin embargo no era el momento y él tenía planes para los que necesitaba esperar._

**.**

Durante los siguientes días se limitaron a besos dulces, tiernos, apasionados y devoradores. Diaval fue creciendo en confianza pero parecía reacio a intimar mientras ella se quemaba por dentro, no sabía que podía desearse de esa forma el contacto, pero estaba segura que se volvería loca.

Sin previo aviso o siquiera desearlo ella recordó aquella primera vez. En ese tiempo era joven e inocente. Creía en las palabras de un joven con él que creía encontrarse en el amor, al que se atrevió a llamar "su verdadero amor". Como cualquier joven los impulsos del cuerpo pronto fueron presentes y aquel hombre que amaba no dudo en tomar la pureza de su cuerpo.

Pero ella odio aquel primer acto, recordaba disfrutar los besos tan dulces y constantes. Tantos besos hasta que sus labios se volvían más rojos y brillantes, ella había disfrutado sus caricias torpes, los tanteos en su cuerpo.

Entonces llego el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron y ella se sentía nerviosa e insegura, no sabía el por qué solo recordaba la incomodidad y luego el dolor. El desgarre entre sus piernas, el líquido que minutos después descubrió que era sangre. El recuerdo del tinte rojizo que cubrió sus muslos y cubrió la hombría de Stefan la atormento por días. Recordaba como ella había llorado, como le pidió que se detuviera, pero él estaba demasiado lejos en su mente para escuchar, él si estaba sumido en su propio placer para darse cuenta que ella estaba incomoda y adolorida.

Después de ello no quiso volver a tener un encuentro así. Stefan se molestó y al transcurrir el tiempo se marchó. Ella lo siguió amando aun con el dolor que había sufrido, ella no lo culpaba directamente, pensaba que su cuerpo era el que no aceptaba a su compañero, una parte de ella aun creía que su cuerpo no lo aceptaba. Con la partida de Stefan y el regreso de la soledad nunca tuvo un impulso similar de estar en contacto con otro ser, no tuvo besos que medianamente encendieran su deseo carnal y ella procuro evitar a cualquier otro ser humano. Con la hadas ni pensarlo ella siempre había sido diferente, siempre una mestiza que ocultaba su maldad.

Pero al paso de los tantos años del abandono y luego la traición de su primer amor, el deseo regreso. Fue abrazar esa oscuridad que siempre trato de ocultar lo que elevo su calor, lo que le hizo tomar un cuerpo por primera vez y sorprendentemente lo disfruto. Fue su conciencia lo que evito que continuara con los asaltos a su sirviente, porque por todo lo que existía ella lo deseaba.

**.**

_Entonces finalmente estaba ahí nuevamente entre los brazos de un hombre, dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo. No tenía miedo, no estaba confundida y tampoco estaba cegada por la venganza. Estaba vez su corazón se encontraba tranquilo y dispuesto a no solo compartir su cuerpo si no también su alma. Y era que esos besos de Diaval estaban borrando cada recuerdo de su vida. Sabía que hubo una vez otro hombre, pero no podía ni quería pensar en eso, no mientras los labios de su adorado cuervo succionaban los suyos hasta inflamarlos. _

_Y es que el hombre estaba tomándose el tiempo besándola con cuidado, con paciencia, extasiándola y haciéndola sentir ansiosa, pero él ni se inmutaba en acelerar el ritmo, solo la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras la besaba concienzudamente. _

—_Eres hermosa mi señora —susurro a su oído antes de comenzar a deslizar sus labios por su delgado cuello. Y ella solo atino a inclinar su cabeza para darle mejor acceso. _

—_Por favor señora —susurro cuando llego a su otro odio—. Déjame admirarte, déjame ver la gloría de tu cuerpo… desnúdate para mí. _

_Maléfica no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. No era que jamás la hubiera visto desnuda. Pero esa voz rugosa cargada de deseo había hecho mella en su cuerpo causando que su excitación fuera más palpable en su cuerpo. Pero esos ojos negros cargados de deseo, admirándola como si fuera lo único que existiera le impedían negarse. _

_Así fue como lentamente se puso de pie, permitiendo que Diaval aun estuviera semirecostado en aquel nido que él había construido hacía mucho tiempo cuando ella no era capaz de volar. Ella por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sentía vulnerable, expuesta. Pero la calidez y el deseo con el que la miraba estaban destruyendo todas sus barreras. _

_Suavemente deslizo el nudo que sostenía su vestido. Cuando comenzó a bajarlo por sus hombros y el valle de sus pechos quedo expuesto Diaval inhalo con fuerza dejando clara su excitación ante lo que veía. Fue solo un segundo y ligero tirón para que aquella tela marrón quedara como un charco a sus pies. Sus alas se extendieron a toda su gloría mientras ella juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho en una pequeña modestia. _

_Pero entonces Diaval admirando la belleza de su piel cremosa nuevamente bañada con la luz del cielo nocturno, se puso de rodillas ante ella sorprendiéndola. Sus masculinas manos temblaron dudosas mientras se acercaban a sus largas piernas. Ella no dijo nada pero su respiración quedo enganchada cuando el comenzó a acariciar sus pies con suavidad, deslizando sus palma por sus tobillos, subiendo por sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos. Él la delineo toda, rozando sus caderas, reafirmando su cintura, sopesando sus pechos. En sus ojos no había más que adoración y cuando finalmente estuvo de pie y se vieron a los ojos sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello hasta sujetar su cara para nuevamente acercarse a darle un beso, uno tan dulce que casi la hace llorar. _

_¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Un ser tan entregado como él, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en disfrutar esta vida? Si hubiera sabido mejor no habría perdido el tiempo, pero eso no le importaba más, ella no perdería la oportunidad ahora. _

—_Mi ama —dijo mientras la abrazaba como si fuera un valioso tesoro. _

—_Pájaro tonto —respondió ella—, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre. _

—_Pero me gusta llamarte ama y señora… Usted es mi señora, mi luz y mi oscuridad. Usted es mi motivo, mi esperanza, mi camino y mi felicidad. Usted es mi protectora y mi mayor tesoro._

—_Diaval —expresó conmovida antes de buscar sus labios y enredar sus manos entre su cabello—. Aun te encuentras demasiado vestido —insinuó ella tras robarle el aliento. _

—_Como usted ordene mi señora —respondió mientras daba una leve reverencia. Descarto sus ropas sin mucha gracia, solo las deslizo de su cuerpo dejándolas a un lado sin mucho interés; primero su gabán, seguido de su camisa. Retiro su calzado y abrió sus pantalones para desecharlos. Aún mantenía su naturaleza animalesca y en todos esos años jamás se había avergonzado de su desnudez. Al contrario trajo algunos inconvenientes con Aurora y el principito que no estaban muy apegados a las costumbres de Diaval causando un momento vergonzoso cuando lo observaron pasear desnudo. Tras el incidente el cuervo prometió no pasear nuevamente así cerca de los humanos. _

_Pero lejos de los recuerdos, fue una experiencia maravillosa abrazarse y sentir la piel del otro, las manos de ambos vagaron acariciando la mayor extensión de piel que pudieran tomar. Para Maléfica fue una sensación liberadora no tener que ordenar, mandar o mantener una apariencia de control. ¡Claro que le encantaba dominar a su cuervo! Pero en esta ocasión ella deseaba entregarse en igualdad de condiciones, no someter a su amante en su voluntad. _

_Entonces Diaval la alzo en sus brazos sujetándola de sus muslos, incitándola a que envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. Maléfica estaba un poco insegura, tal vez su cuerpo no fuera tan pesado pero sus alas sin duda era un peso adicional. Al final hizo lo que él pedía en silencio y descubrió que él moreno era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Se besaron apasionadamente y frotaron sus cuerpos mientras Diaval cuidadosamente se arrodillaba en el nido. _

_Maléfica suspiro cuando sintió la hombría palpitante frotarse contra su vientre. Ella se sintió deseada y ansiosa de sentirlo. La succión de sus labios y de su lengua, el jugueteo por la dominación, las caricias concienzudas en la boca del otro. Se besaron apasionadamente una y otra vez hasta que sus labios hormigueaban. El hada descubrió que amaba morder los labios de su siervo, estirar el labio inferior entre sus dientes para después soltarlo y observar con fascinación la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento. _

—_¡Oh! —suspiro ella con sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de su compañero amasando sus glúteos. _

—_Señora, no imaginas cuanto te amo —susurro el hombre mientras mordisqueaba su hombro—. Cuanto tiempo esperé esto, el poder amarte._

_Apaciblemente como todo lo que hacía Diaval la recostó en el nido de forma agradable. Aun cuando estaba sobre su espalda ella se encontraba a gusto y tan dispuesta. Pero el cuervo se alejó de ella suavemente. _

—_¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono al sentirlo lejos. _

—_Estoy admirándote mi señora —contesto al momento que tomaba delicadamente uno de sus pies y comenzó a besarlo con entrega—. Cada parte de tu ser es tan perfecta —expresó antes de succionar sus dedos._

—_¡Oh!... ¡Oh!... ¡Ah… Diaval! —ella no podía controlar sus gemidos, el cuervo hacia cosas maravillosas con sus pies. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Solo eran unos pies! Pero él se esmeraba adorándolos que alimentaba su pasión con esas dosis exactas de placer. _

_Cuando los besos de Diaval ascendieron, conscientemente evito su feminidad dirigiéndose más a su cadera la cual amaso y mordisqueo causándole algunas cosquillas. Se perdió por minutos en su abdomen jugueteando con su ombligo, beso la parte baja de su pecho justo donde comienzan sus senos, pero no se acercó más enloqueciéndola de frustración, en tanto él prefirió tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos, sus dedos, su muñeca, el dorso de su codo y subir hasta su hombro donde siguió el camino hacia su otro brazo. _

_Cuando él se refirió a admirarla al parecer también hablaba de adorarla. La estaba elevando al cielo. Sus alas se agitaban bajo su cuerpo con pequeños espasmos en respuesta del placer. A Diaval no le pasó desapercibido y se tomó el tiempo de acariciar sus plumas. _

_Tras una larga sesión de exploración el hombre nuevamente busco sus labios, pero en esta ocasión era visible el cambio, él se encontraba más apasionado tanto que hundió su lengua en ella y disfruto de su sabor a conciencia y sus labios conectados sofocaron el gemido femenino cuando el rozo sus pechos, un poco inseguro siguió tocando la zona, sopesando la textura, el peso y la calidez de aquel seno dentro de sus manos. _

—_Diaval —susurro ella embriagada de deseo. Y en respuesta le sonrió recordando una ocasión donde ella lo sometió a su voluntad. Él no haría aquello, no era capaz de hacerle eso a su ama pero sin duda la haría enloquecer mientras le hacia el amor._

_Cuando el cuervo tuvo aquella punta marrón entre sus labios no pudo evitar excitarse ante los gemidos de su amante. Lamio la aureola, succiono el pezón y beso aquel seno con dedicación, mientras a su gemelo lo atendía con sus manos. _

_No estaba muy seguro con estos avances, él estaba consiente para que era aquella parte de la anatomía de su amada, pero descubría cierto gusto por ellos. Tenerlos en sus manos y en su boca. Además de los gemidos que provocaba, ella estaba arañando sus hombros y moviendo su cadera inconscientemente. Cuando se dedicó a dar atención a su otro pecho, una de sus manos se dirigió al valle entre sus piernas, jugando con los rizos húmedos, tanteando la hinchazón y el calor que emanaba de aquel rincón._

_Acalorado Diaval se alzó del cuerpo de su amante para verla a los ojos. Por instantes se perdió en ella. Le parecía el ser más sublime, con su rostro y pecho enrojecido por la pasión. Con su cabello revuelto y sus alas en espasmos de pasión._

—_Señora déjame beber de ti, ¡Necesito beber de tu esencia! —Y ante esas palabras Maléfica se dio cuenta que su fiel siervo llevaba tanto tiempo como ella deseándola, esperando el momento de volver a estar junto a ella._

_Y sin reservas abrió sus muslos mostrando su feminidad húmeda y ansioso él bajo su rostro para lamer su hendidura antes de abrir los pliegues con sus manos. Lo sintió inhalar con fuerza de entre sus rizos castaños y a su lengua juguetear con sus labios delgados. El buscaba tomar cada porción de su excitación era como si buscara beber cada gota que ella había derramado. Maléfica recordó hace tantos años cuando su siervo por primera vez hizo esto y se sorprendió de los resultados pues la había llevado a un placer culposo. Pero ahora ella estaba desinhibida, entregada a sus manos y sus labios. _

—_¡Diaval! —Gemía ella mientras el mencionado enloquecía de placer al tener la esencia de su señora en la boca nuevamente y llenarse los oídos con sus gemidos. _

_Ella jaloneo su cabello y alzo sus caderas en busca de más contacto. Pronto un temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo mientras gemía incesablemente. Entonces ocurrió; como si un rayo la partiera su cuerpo convulsiono al placer cerrando sus muslos entorno a la cabeza de Diaval quien continuaba con su lengua sumergida en su centro succionando lo más posible su esencia. _

_Cuando finalmente el temblor ceso ella libero al moreno de su prisión de brazos y piernas. La sonrisa de Diaval era petulante pero ella no dijo nada, pues él rápidamente la abrazo besándola, compartiendo el sabor de su esencia. Suavemente Diaval ajusto su miembro para deslizarse entre los pliegues de su ama, acariciando la tierna y temblorosa carne. _

—_Maléfica—susurro suavemente, sorprendiéndola como se escuchaba su nombre en las cumbres de la pasión—, por favor se mía —rogo tan dulce y vehemente que ella solo elevo sus caderas en repuesta, mientras presionaba su miembro contra su sensible entrada. _

_Maléfica enterró las uñas en sus hombros mientras gemía enloquecida ante la invasión. Diaval se deslizaba de forma lenta haciéndola sentir cada sentimiento de su hombría. Cuando estuvieron perfectamente acoplados se quedaron quietos algunos instantes disfrutando la sensación de estar conectados. El hada abrió sus hermosos ojos para encontrarse la visión de Diaval sobre ella, con su cabello desordenado pegado en su frente por el sudor y unas cuantas plumas alborotadas, con sus labios apretados mientras resistía los impulsos primarios; a ella le pareció la visión más hermosa, el hombre que agitaba su corazón, que la amaba con tal devoción al fin reclamándola como suya. Y ante estos pensamientos sintió el desliz de más excitación en su feminidad._

_Diaval abrió los ojos para encontrar las hermosas esmeraldas que tanto veneraba. Sonrió con dulzura, gozoso y orgulloso, por fin tras tanta espera él estaba nuevamente en aquel cálido espacio que jamás logro olvidar, estaba unido a su señora, la estaba poseyendo al tiempo que era poseído. Se inclinó a darle un dulce beso antes de mover la cadera para deslizar su miembro sacándolo casi todo y volver a entrar en un movimiento lento pero firme. Cuando sus caderas chocaron ella gimió en respuesta. Él continúo con aquella cadencia, construyendo lentamente el placer en el cuerpo de su amante. _

—_Más —exigía ella en el éxtasis de seguir sintiéndolo rígido dentro de sí misma. _

_Pero Diaval no cambio su ritmo, al contrario sujeto sus piernas para envolverlas en su cintura mientras él continuaba sus envestidas firmes. Cuando ella se ponía más exigente él se inclinaría para besarla hasta robarle el aliento. _

—_Eres tan hermosa… Maléfica, mi ama, mi señora. _

—_¡Diaval! —grito en éxtasis, cuando aquellos movimientos lograron llevarla al éxtasis. _

_Maléfica no estaba segura cuanto tiempo se perdió en la bruma del placer, pero cuando abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Diaval lo descubrió respirando como si buscara tranquilizarse. La sujetaba de los muslos, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro indicaban la tensión de no querer moverse. Entonces ella se percató que aún estaba en sus entrañas, despierto y rígido para continuar amándola. _

_Cuando los ojos negros se abrieron una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Ella lo adoro, deseaba estar más con él, le dolía el corazón pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz, le parecía imposible querer tanto a alguien y desearlo aun teniéndolo tan cerca. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. _

_Él la recogió del nido elevando su cuerpo sin salir de su feminidad, se mantuvo de rodillas mientras a ella la sentaba plácidamente en su regazo unidos aun por su sexo, abrazados besándose con pasión, mordisqueado sus cuellos, Diaval incluso succiono sus cumbres marrones ates de comenzar a mecer sus femeninas caderas en tanto sus labios continuaban exploraban su cuello y su pecho. Ella era incapaz de creer que a tan poco tiempo de explotar de placer su cuerpo estuviera listo para continuar con aquella tortura, pero los insistentes roces de su intimidad le demostraban lo contrario. _

_La succión de sus pechos y los besos en su cuello no ayudaron y ella pronto se encontró alzando las caderas buscando el placer mientras las manos de Diaval se posaban en sus glúteos para marcar el ritmo. Aun lo sentía tan duro abriéndose paso en su entrañas. Se excitaba al sentir su piel, al saberlo con ella, tan suyo. _

_Entonces entendió que su amante estaba con ella, acompañándola en cada movimiento que Diaval la poseía, la marcaba con cada caricia, con cada estocada de su miembro. Y ella comenzó a gemir más audiblemente al saber de su conexión, como si fueran una extensión del mismo ser, destinados el uno para el otro. Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos y brillantes por el sudor, el olor al sexo, la miel, frutas y hierbas se mezclaba intoxicándolos. _

—_¡Diaval! –grito de nueva cuenta cuando su orgasmo volvió a construirse en su bajo vientre. Sus alas se extendieron a toda su magnitud cuando aquel poderoso placer la golpeo, la succión fue más violenta al grado que arrastro al cuervo que solo alcanzo a sujetarla contra su pecho mientras sentía que exprimían su vida. _

_Durante varios minutos se quedaron en brazos del otro, al recuperarse Diaval inmediatamente busco sus labios antes de liberarla y ayudarla a recostarse para después acompañarla._

—_Te amo —dijo él con la devoción de siempre pero ahora cargado con un tinte de orgullo, tal vez posesión. _

—_Como yo te amo mi hermoso pájaro. _

_Ambos cayeron dormidos abrazados, sintiendo por primera vez su piel libre, expuesta al otro. Fue una maravillosa experiencia. _

**.**

Diaval llego cerca de tres horas después. Se había marchado en su forma humana y las distancias eran más lentas de recorrer en sus dos piernas. Pero cuando él volvió apenas vestido con sus pantalones y con una cesta tejida llena de deliciosas frutas y algunas flores para el hada esta no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—Está bien —dijo ella con dulzura—. Incluso sabes que no tienes que servirme más.

—Yo no podría vivir de otra forma, tú eres mi ama. Además para mi es importante que me necesites, así nunca seré despachado.

Maléfica dejo de comer por unos instantes para observarlo. Alzo la ceja con verdadera curiosidad ante sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?

Por unos instantes el no quiso decir nada y Maléfica creyó que tendría que presionar para hacerlo hablar. Sin embargo con un largo suspiro y tras bajar la mirada el confeso el motivo de sus palabras.

—Soy un cuervo nosotros nos apareamos de por vida, tu siempre serás mi prioridad, mi razón.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho —contesto ella esperando el resto.

—Yo… investigue un poco de las hadas —dijo un poco avergonzado.

—¿Y qué has descubierto?

—Las hadas son caprichosas con sus afectos —el bajo el rostro para evitar la furia de sus ojos, para evitar que viera el miedo en sus propios ojos—. Incluso las torpes tías de Aurora han tenido sus amoríos, al menos eso dijeron —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Estás diciendo que mis sentimientos son un mero capricho? —la fruta que aún se encontraba en sus dedos fue exprimida con fuerza dejando que el jugo se deslizara entre sus dedos.

—No mi señora, pero tal vez algún día dejes de sentir esto por mi… y si ese día llega solo quiero permanecer a tu lado, no me importa si amas a alguien más, yo quiero continuar sirviéndote porque mi única vida es a tu lado, cuidando de ti.

—¿Podrías vivir viéndome enamorada de otro hombre? —cuestiono ella asombrada.

—Con estar a tu lado me basta señora —dijo levantando la mirada, dejándola ver su sinceridad. ¡Por supuesto que le dolería! Pero más sufriría lejos de su lado.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella perpleja. Si era honesta consigo misma ella no soportaría compartir a Diaval, preferiría sacarle los ojos a cada mujer a la redonda que dejarlo estar con alguien más. Y venia ese cuervo tonto a decirle que la amaba tanto que con acompañarla el sería feliz.

—Yo no me impondría a tu naturaleza… Maléfica soy un cuervo, yo soy el único comprometido de por vida y si tú algún día tienes la necesidad de amar a alguien más yo voy a entenderlo, pero solo puedo rogarte no me alejes de tu lado.

Maléfica estaba decidiendo si sentirse ofendida o alagada ante las palabras de su amante. Pero al ver la angustia de sus ojos negros encontró que no solo ella tenía inseguridades y miedos. Sin embargo Diaval había trabajado bien en hacerle saber que él le pertenecía, pero ella ¿había hecho lo mismo por él? No, ella siempre fue egoísta, tomo lo que quiso sin mirar consecuencias. Diaval estaba unido a ella pero él sentía que no había nada en ella que lo uniera a él. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Ella tuvo un amante mucho antes, ella ya había entregado su corazón una vez ¿qué le aseguraba a Diaval que no lo haría nuevamente?

—¿Esto se debe a que estuve enamorada de otro hombre antes de conocerte? ¿Por eso temes que tenga otro amante en el futuro? —no quiso decir aquello con ese tono de ira, pero no podía controlar su temperamento. Sin embargo Diaval solo le miro sorprendido.

—Jamás dije eso, a mí no me importa el tiempo que viviste con él, eso fue mucho tiempo antes de conocerme.

—¿Entonces a que te refieres?

—¡Tu no estas unida a mí de ninguna forma! Tú no tienes marcada tu alma como yo te llevo en cada gota de sangre, en cada pensamiento, en cada respiración. ¡Tú eres mi vida! Pero tu naturaleza no es igual a la mía —susurro esto último—. Yo no quiero que seas infeliz, si tú tienes que seguir adelante solo te ruego me dejes quedarme a tu lado porqué yo moriría de tristeza lejos de ti.

—Diaval —susurro.

—¡Yo estoy aquí tan enamorado de ti! Desde hace tantos años que siquiera te has dado cuenta. Estoy dispuesto a seguirte más allá de la vida, porque esto que siento por ti es como si lo hubiera esperado toda mi vida, ¡Nací para ser tuyo!. A tu lado soy completo y necesito que seas feliz.

—Pero tú eres mi felicidad —él estaba por responder pero ella se acercó a cubrir sus labios con sus dedos—. Es verdad que las hadas son caprichosas con sus sentimientos, que incluso las más poderosas han tenido amantes en servidumbre que al aburrirse les han liberado. Pero te aseguro que no es mi caso, porque te llevo en mi sangre, te llevo en mi alma y te amo, te amo más de lo que nunca quise creer.

—Solo júrame que puedo estar por siempre a tu lado —le rogó mientras tomaba su mano.

—Para siempre —le tranquilizo ella antes de besarlo. Solo el tiempo podía demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

—Traje las nueces que tanto te gustan —dijo él avergonzando buscando hacer la paz. Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento, tenían toda la eternidad para refutarle con acciones ese argumento.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo sensualmente mientras besaba sus labios, los cuales termino mordiendo.

—Señora —suspiro haciendo a Maléfica sonreír. Ella se encontraba a salvo, estaba completamente segura que nunca volvería a sangrar ni su cuerpo ni su alma, no mientras Diaval estuviera a su lado. Ella definitivamente disfrutaría su eternidad juntos y si era por ella más allá de la vida también.

…

**Hola, fue un placer este viaje. Lamento mucho la tardanza para este último capítulo. **

**Espero pronto comenzar la publicación de otro fic de esta pareja, porque honestamente "Maleval" necesita más historias. **

**¡Gracias!**

**mary-animeangel: tus constantes y largos comentarios fueron un incentivo y te espero en la próxima historia :3 **

**Ireth Melwasul: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y amo tus historias. **


	8. Plus

**MALEVAL WEEK **

**DÍA OCHO: PLUS**

***Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… lo cual es una desgracia.***

***Este fue el primer one-shot que escribí de Maléfica, no tiene mucho Maleval, pero quise compartirlo porque fue inspirado cuando comenzó la idea del Maleval week***

**Cría.**

Para la reina Aurora, escapar del castillo y pasar al menos un par de días en los páramos, era un alivio y respiro de las agitaciones y demandas que tenían sobre ella. Y es que ciertamente ¿cómo esperaban que tras 16 años alejados de la vida noble, aprendiera en un año a comportarse como una reina?

Ella dudaba de ser una reina, al menos no una reina humana.

Así que ahí estaba, de regreso a su tierra mágica, donde era capaz de ser ella misma. Rodeada de las personas que más la amaban, de la única familia que conocía.

Fue el viernes, cuando muy tarde logro escapar del castillo, para ella era un alivio que Diaval la acompañara todo el camino a caballo. Además con sus estridentes graznidos había avisado a su madrina quien la recibió en un caluroso abrazo o bueno… Aurora se lanzó a sus brazos. Para terminar llevada al nido donde descansaría para poder al fin relajarse por la mañana.

Por supuesto emocionada como una niña pequeña, Aurora durmió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, sumamente extasiada, estaba en casa.

…**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Aurora estuvo en pie junto con Diaval y su madrina. Recorrieron un poco de las hermosas tierras, saludando a las criaturas de su paso. Cuando ahijada y madrina estuvieron sentadas junto al río lavando sus rostros y trenzando sus cabellos, Diaval se acercó a ellas en su forma humana, llevándoles frutas recién recolectadas.

—Mis señoras —dijo en una reverencia, que solo trajo que ambas mujeres torcieran los ojos. Al cuervo le encantaban sus gestos conjuntos, hinchaban su corazón al verlos como madre e hija.

Los tres comenzaron a comer, disfrutando la frescura de la mañana, antes de ser sofocados por el calor del medio día en verano. Aurora realmente estaba disfrutando el momento, comiendo libre de todas las reglas del castillo, con sus dedos manchados de los jugos de aquellos deliciosos frutos, casi ahogarse con una semilla y ante todo ¡estaba con sus padrinos!

—Diaval —reprendió de forma suave Maléfica mientras el hombre cuervo jugueteaba con una mora en su nariz, para luego atraparla en su boca.

La poderosa hada había tenido una sería platica con su fiel amigo. Aurora había tomado todos sus malos hábitos, sobre todo los juegos con la comida y finalmente eso le causaba problemas para adaptarse a la vida y reglas de ser una reina. Sin embargo Maléfica aun no terminaba de darle "la mirada" al cuervo, cuando Aurora ya estaba intentando el truco.

—Creo que necesito una nariz más grande —dijo en un mohín, antes de levantar la mora de entre la tierra y lanzarla a su boca descuidadamente. La estridente risa de Diaval solo hizo que los ojos del hada resplandecieran en un fulgurante verde de advertencia que el sencillamente no tomo en cuenta.

—Tu nariz es perfecta —comento la ex reina mientras limpiaba el jugo de la fruta del rostro de la actual reina—, el problema son los modales que le aprendes de cierto cuervo.

—Oh madrina, no es culpa de Diaval, algunos de mis hábitos los tengo desde pequeña… ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Traje mis panecillos favoritos del castillo!

Y sin más ceremonia, la joven rubia salió corriendo entre el follaje, descalza, con el vestido sucio y el cabello perdiendo su hermoso trenzado.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio —dijo Diaval una vez que estuvieron solos—. Ya tiene suficiente con toda esa gente que la corrige en el palacio.

—Entonces compórtate para que aprenda buenos modales —le riño el hada.

—Aurora ya no es una niña que me imita en todo lo que hago —refutó el cuervo, pero guardo silencio cuando escucharon los pasos de la menor.

—Quería compartir estos con ustedes —dijo mientras desenvolvía un paquete de tres magdalenas francesas—, estas me encantan, descubrí que su sabor me es muy familiar.

—Claro que te son familiares bestia, Diaval robaba de esos panecillos del castillo para alimentarte.

—Oh —susurro Aurora en lo que a Diaval le pareció una perfecta imitación de su ama; pero antes de profundizar el pensamiento la reina se voltio a él—, gracias Diaval.

—Cuando quieras princesa.

—Mientras te limites a solo traerle el pancillo —susurro Maléfica, antes de tomar su propia magdalena.

La joven decidió disfrutar ese momento en solitario y sin importar lo mal educada que pudiera comportarse dio la espalda a sus padrinos para sentarse a observar el hermoso paramo que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Maléfica observo a la princesa, a ella no le importaba ni los modales o etiquetas de los hombres, pero deseaba evitarle el sufrimiento a su pequeña bestia. En ocasiones se cuestionaba si haber dejado que Diaval la cuidara era una buena idea, pues la chica obviamente había adoptado varios de sus hábitos.

—Come como todo un pájaro —susurro Diaval orgulloso, mientras Aurora molida el panecillo en sus manos y acercaba su rostro a la mano para masticar las migajas, exactamente como un pajarillo comería del piso.

Y Maléfica nuevamente se cuestionó la crianza que le dieron a la niña.

No fue hasta horas más tarde cuando volvía a disfrutar de sus deliciosos alimentos naturales, que Aurora observo ante ella un pequeño nido de pajaritos, las crías aun pelonas pillaban exigentes del alimento que su madre ponía dentro de sus bocas.

—Eso no es muy agradable —dijo la joven, permitiendo que sus guardianes vieran la escena.

—¿Y cómo esperas que ponga alimento en sus hijos recién nacidos? —cuestiono Diaval con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… en el castillo calientan los alimentos en agua y luego los hacen una papilla —dijo la joven con una mueca, recordando que la papilla que alguna vez le vio a una criada también le parecía asquerosa.

—Es difícil para un pájaro conseguir hacer la papilla —dijo Diaval observando con nostalgia el nido.

—Madrina.

—¿Si bestia? —respondió la mujer mientras estiraba sus hermosas alas en toda su gloria.

—Mencionaste que Diaval me llevaba comida, pero yo no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Es natural que lo olvides, eras demasiado pequeña, aun tomabas leche.

—Oh —susurro la princesa, mientras observaba alternativamente a su madrina y a su siervo. Entonces como el amanecer una duda se alzó en su rubia cabeza—. ¿Y cómo me pudo alimentar Diaval?

Pasaron largos segundos de silencio que comenzaron a poner nerviosa a la princesa. Maléfica se mantenía estoica, como si la rubia no hubiese preguntado nada. Pero eran los intentos de estoicismo en Diaval lo que la hizo dirigir su mirada a él, entonces los ojos negros lo traicionaron mientras dirigía sus orbes oscuros a la familia que anidaba sobre el inmenso árbol.

—¡No lo hiciste! —dijo Aurora sorprendía. Pero la sonrisa culpable de Diaval decía más que todo.

—Princesa, ¿cómo supones que un pájaro pudiera darte comida? Claro que conforme fuiste creciendo era más difícil, sobre todo cuando te salieron los dientes y mordías mi pico.

—Madrina ¿cómo pudiste permitirlo?

—Me di cuenta muy tarde —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—, cuando me di cuenta ya te habías adaptado muy bien a esa forma de alimentación. Incluso cuando ya no fue necesario para Diaval llevarte comida las pixis tardaron días en que aceptaras ser alimentada con cuchara, solo abrías la boca y emitías un tipo graznido.

—Bueno, al menos no me quisiste alimentar con arañas —susurro la reina derrotada.

—¡Por supuesto que nunca te di arañas! —grazno indignado el cuervo—, esas pixis no conocían tus hábitos alimenticios —la reina sonrió cálidamente ante las palabras de lo más cercano a un padre que tenía—. ¡Tú preferías un gusano de vez en cuando! Sobre todo esos rosados y jugosos.

**.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**:3 Esta aventura en un nuevo fandom ha sido genial.**


End file.
